A Sirius Love
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: James's best mate, Sirius, has a huge secret. He's in love with James's little sister, Dylan. Well, only younger by a couple of minutes. But the thing no body knows is that Dylan feels the same way. Rated M for language and possibly later chapters WAY later chapters
1. The goddamn staircase

**This is my first ever Marauders fanfic and I hope it goes well. All I ask is that the tough criticism won't be too tough. Other than that, thanks for reading!**

* * *

"_Dylan Jolie Potter_! Get in your room and _pack_, for goodness sake's!" Mother shouted up the stairs. I miss those days of summer where I didn't have to worry about packing for Hogwarts. And the days where when mother hollered at me for not packing, I had a comeback

I walked down the hall to my brother's, James, room. The curtains were permanently open, letting the sun flood through. I opened the door. On the walls of his room were mostly posters from Quidditch magazines and pictures of his friends. Before he packed (which was two days ago) his room was littered with clothes and books he needed for school. We don't have much in common, but one thing we do is that we aren't very organized.

"Dad!" I called running to the other end of the hall into his office. He turned away from his work. I snickered as quietly as I could, his glasses were _extreamly_ crooked, "Um... where's James?"

"He's down stairs, but honey-" I cut him off by running down the stairs.

The stairs in our house are real creepy looking. The wood has those little gaps, giving it that old-slaughterhouse look. The wallpaper is dark and faded, just like the pictures that line the wall. The most random things turn up at the top of the staircase. Before going down I found the other shoe I needed to pack for any possible special occasions. I slipped one on so it wouldn't disappear when I got back. So I stumbled down the creaky staircase with one shoe on and one shoe off. About half-way down I tripped.

I let out a screech while going down a couple more stairs. I fall flat on my ass (I guess that's better than falling on my face). The back of my head and the small of my back slammed against the hard stairs. _Damn_, I thought, _these stairs are tougher than they seem_. I'm one of the clumsiest girls alive so I have a check list for when I fall. One: Does it seem like a bad fall? No not really, it just surprised me. Two: Any possible broken bones? No way. Three: Any signs of blood? Er... I don't think so.

I stand up and ignore the pain that shoots through my back. I _need_ James to help me pack. School starts in three days, and girls have _much_ more to pack than boys. I pulled the shoe off my foot, figuring that was what made me fall. I let it on the stairs so it couldn't sneak away. I ran into the Living Room.

"Hey, James can you help- oh..." I blushed like crazy. He wasn't alone. The rest of the Marauders were there. And now they were all staring at me.

Even though I was quite friendly with the Marauders, I always felt a bit uncomfortable with them. First off, they're all boys and I'm the only girl, which is a _huge_ factor. Also I'm James's little sister (by 10 minutes). Little sisters are not supposed to be hanging around with their big brothers friends, but they let me. They say I'm fun to be with, like my brother.

"You ok?" he asked before I could casually sneak out, "I heard you scream."

"I'm fine." I say trying not to blush

"The stairs?" he asks, understanding

"The stairs?" Sirius asked

"I'll tell you later, what did you need to ask me?" James said waving him off

"Oh um..." I looked down at my feet, feeling embarrassed with the Marauders in the room, "I was wondering if you could've helped me pack, but you're with friends, I'll do it myself." I started to walk away feeling embarrassed. Sirius stood up really fast.

"I'll help you pack." he said quickly. I searched his face trying to see if he was being serious or not. But I couldn't tell. Everyone in the room stared at him, probably as confused as I was.

"That's quite perverted, mate. You offering to go through all her stuff and all." Reamus Lupin pointed out

"That's not what I meant." He said shooting Reamus a look. Was he blushing? Out of all the people in the world to blush, Sirius Black was not my first guess. Maybe it's just my eyes playing tricks on me. He turned back to me, "You can do that stuff later but I just wanted to help you gather your things."

"Um… no really, it's fine." I ran out of the room before he could protest, tripping on the stairs again. I kept going

I quickly shut my room door, looking around. My heart thumped in my chest, making me angry. This was no time to get all love-sick-puppy. Sirius Black is like my brother, it would be wrong to fancy him. …I _don't_ fancy him, I just… I recognize how attractive he is. I always had, but that's it. There were never feelings. Sure, we flirted, but that doesn't mean I fancy him. And it sure as hell doesn't mean he fancies me.

I look over at the picture over on my desk, in a boring, black frame. It was from last year, my mates and I were studying in the courtyard. The lot of us _always_ has a camera, and take pictures of _everything_. But the one on my desk was my favorite.

It was slightly windy that day, so my hair was waving. My mate, Jenna, was taking the picture. Lily was sitting beside me. I remember Jenna was trying to get my attention, so Lily gave her a crumpled paper to throw at me. In the picture I watched myself turn to see what was happening. We all laughed, quite loudly. The moving picture started over.

I was just about to turn away to pack when I saw something I hadn't noticed in the picture before. The Marauders were in view behind us. As we laughed some of them looked over at us. None of them really cared. But Sirius kept looking. I picked up the picture and held it close to my face to see better. Sirius hadn't just been looking at _us_, he was looking at _me_. And for a long time.

Ignore it, Dylan, he was probably looking at something else. I flipping the picture over so I wouldn't have to see it. For once in my life, I didn't mind packing. I wanted my mind to be free of thoughts. Free of Sirius. For the time being, anyway.


	2. Getting a coffin

"Um… no really, it's fine." She ran out.

I flopped down on the couch and let out a long sigh. Did she think I was joking or being serious. She's not very easy to read. The boys all looked at me like I had gone mad

"What?" I asked

"What the bloody hell was _that_ all about?" James asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Ms. Potter came in the room. She had on her jacket and had her bag, so she must've been going out. She looked around and took a couple of steps onto the stairs.

"Dylan! Are you packing yet?!" she yelled up the stairs. Dylan's faint voice came from upstairs, "Sweetheart I can't hear you, come downstairs."

She stomped out of her room and down the stairs, looking quite annoyed. She was so beautiful, I hated myself for the feeling I got when I saw her. Her eyes were a light hazel color like honey that anyone could get lost in. Her hair used to be long; so long it touched the small of her back. But over the summer she trimmed it so it falls past her shoulders a bit. The color is like warm chocolate.

"Well _I_ can hear _you_ just fine." She muttered

"Oh stop that, now I need you to come with me." Her mother walked into the kitchen to get something, still talking. Dylan groaned, "I'm picking something up from Mary's house and I need you to carry it out to the car."

"But _mom_! I'm packing for school! Besides, I'm not strong enough. Make James or Sirius do it." She protested. Her mother looked at us awhile, deciding on weather it was a good idea or not

"Boys. How would you like to take a little trip with me?" she coaxed, we all groaned and rolled our eyes, "Oh hush now, I'll give you all three Sickles if you come." We all stood up, ready to go. Dylan looked at her mother, annoyed with an open mouth, "Close your mouth, dear. I'll pay you too."

We all started to walk out the door, but I pulled James back. He looked curious as to what I had to say, but anxious to get his money

"What?" he whined

"I have to ask you something, _really_ important. So don't zone out on me, mate." I said in a serious tone

"Alright then, what?"

"It's your sister, she's driving me mad." I whispered. He laughed

"Oh Merlin, it only took you a year to see how _annoying_ she can be. But I still love her, and you will too." He started to walk away but I stopped him

"That's not what I meant. I think I fancy her." I lied. I didn't _think_ I fancied her, I _knew_ I fancied her.

He looked at me with a blank expression, trying to read mine. He clearly didn't think I was telling the truth. I didn't really blame him. I was, after all, the Hogwarts womanizer. But I didn't want to abandon her after hooking up once or twice. I wanted to be with her, and not just in a broom closet. Whenever James went _on_ and _on_ about Evans I'd always laugh and call him an idiot. But I always knew I felt the same way about Dylan. He shook his arm out of my grip

"Come off it."

"It's no joke, I really do." I was about to beg I was so desperate. I needed _someone_ to agree with me that it wouldn't be as crazy as everyone thinks if we were together. If only I could convince her

"Really? You, Sirius Black, the 'heart-throb' of Hogwarts, fancies my sister?" he challenged

"Yes, and you don't have to add air quotations." I said forcing myself to not get embarrassed

"Well…" he thought about what to say, "Ok, how about this. Say, for some reason, you and my _little_ _sister_ become broom-closet partners. Then what? What's going to happen to her when you find another girl to shag?" he gave me a really serious look, "Her heart will break."

"It's not like that. I don't want to just shag her in the closet, though I wouldn't mind it." He gave me a little shove, but let me continue, "I actually care about her."

The car horn blared, ending our conversation. We got into the small car which, surprisingly, fit the lot of us. I took the empty seat next to Dylan. James and I exchanged a look. I knew he wanted me to prove that I wouldn't just abandon her for someone else. He didn't have to say it out loud; I could see it in the look on his face when I sat next to her.

"So Ms. Potter, what exactly are we picking up?" I asked, putting my arm around Dylan. Usually she'd laugh and say '_in you dreams, Black_' while shaking my arm off her, but the car was cramped a bit tight, so she couldn't.

"A coffin." She replied simply, the car went dead silent

"Mother!" James and Dylan hissed from the back, looking embarrassed as hell.

"Oh calm down," she said waving us off, as if we were overreacting, "some bloke wants your father to sell it to them. Of course they have the exact one picked out and _we're_ the ones who have to go get it." Ms. Potter did not seem too happy about the arrangement

"Mother, calm down. You always get a bit stressed whenever you talk about Fathers work." Dylan said, still with blush burning on her cheeks

"Sorry kids." Ms. Potter slammed on the gas, making the car wheels screech. She was never one to be known for her safe driving

I looked at Dylan who had gone a bit pale. She was sitting up straight and wasn't moving a muscle. Clearly she felt sick from the speed of the car. Which was surprising, she usually was quite good with it, even when she was ill.

"You alright, love?" I asked, I expected her to say '_ha ha, you wish_' like she does whenever I call her _love_, but she just looked at me like she was glad I asked.

"Just… a tad queasy." She said quietly

"Did you eat a whole box of Sugar Quills again?" her mother asked, smiling. Reamus and Peter snickered and, in return, got a half-hearted glare from Amore

"Mother!" she said looking down at the ground, blushing again

"You went into my candy safe again?" James asked completely _astounded_ that his "annoying" little sister could do such a thing

"It's you're fault for having the combination be 123, idiot." She shot back. James crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat like a child. Dylan bit her lip, going a bit pale again

"Come on love, rest your head." She slowly, and suspiciously, rested her head on my shoulder, almost instantly relaxing

I felt James's eyes on my. I looked, hoping he understood how much I really wanted to be with her. Instead I saw that he needed more. I gave him a begging look, but he just turned his head to look out the window. I got his message: I need more, that's that. Damn the Potter's and their stubbornness. Reamus turned around from the front seat and raised an eyebrow. Peter did the same on the other side of Dylan, I waved them, off, saying I'd tell them later. Dylan sighed quietly on my shoulder. I looked and she had fallen asleep.

"Sweetheart, I needed to ask you something." Ms. Potter said from the front

"Ma'am, she's asleep." Reamus said, she looked surprised  
"Oh… never mind."


	3. Car rides my crazy mother and bad dreams

"See honey, it doesn't look to hard." Mother said as we watched the boys haul the large and old looking coffin into the back of the truck (yes we took the truck)

"That's because four boys are carrying it, and not one girl." I said taking much joy in watching my brother struggle. On the outside it looks like we hate each other, but the opposite. He loves me, he's my greatest protector. Which I appreciate more than he probably knows.

"Sweetheart, I was meaning to ask you something." Mother said taking me to the side. I looked at her hazel eyes that had once been bright and vibrant; they were now starting to become drearier. Her old-style glasses made her look older. "Are you… um… I don't know how to say this." She thought for a little while

"Mother, just come out with it, don't beat around the bush." I said, bored of watching her think

"Well, darling, what I wanted to know is if you were going steady with Sirius." Well she sure as hell didn't beat around the bush

"Sirius… you mean Sirius Black?" I stuttered, mother nodded, "The Sirius Black the is living in our house?"

"Are there any other Sirius Black's, dear? It's alright if you are, he is an attractive looking young man." _You crazy woman_, I wanted so desperately to say,_ is it me or are you trying to encourage me to go steady with the boy that lives with us?_

"No," I said instead, "No I'm not Mother." I shook my head in disbelief; even my _mother_ thinks we're dating

"Ok Sweet pea." She pinched my cheeks and walked over to the truck, "Well boys, thank you so _very_ much. I'll give you the money back at the house. Come on, now, we better get home before Mr. Potter goes crazy." My mother may talk with our accent, but her wording is that of a woman in the American country, "Sugar, you coming?" she called as everyone got in the truck and still stood in the spot where my _own mother_ believed I was dating Sirius

"Yeah I'm coming." I muttered walking over. And, with my so-called "luck" the only spot left was next to Sirius. Now mother would be giving us looks the whole drive

"Sorry love, you're going to have to suffer sitting next to me." He winked. My heart did a tiny flip. His eyes really were mesmerizing. But the image of him lying on the living room floor with a blank stare will never go away. In fact, the whole night that he came to live with us will never cease to haunt my dreams. About once a week I see him lying there, struggling to breath. Mother and I doing my best. James continuously sneaking in the front door to try and help, forcing me to leave Sirius's side and push my brother back outside.

"Ha ha." I jokingly sneered getting in the car. The second I closed the door, his arm was around me. Usually I shake it of, but I let him because my evil mind wandered and I re-lived the moment again in the car. I needed to know that he was alright, even if it meant going against my nature.

As if on que, Mother looked at us, peering over her glasses. "Alright kids, we gotta get home real fast." Almost every time she opens her mouth I expect her to talk with a Southern American accent

"You gunna be ok?" Sirius asks me with deep concern in his eyes

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He put his hand on my head and pulled it on his shoulder. The butterflies in my stomach tugged at my insides, but I ignored them and concentrated on how he smelled like butterscotch

"Don't worry love, rest and you'll be fine." He stroked my head until my eyes were shut, but he kept it there. I could hear little bits of what Sirius and James were saying to each other. Without knowing the whole story it makes no sense, but I'm sure if I did it would reveal a lot. _I promise I wont. Are you sure I can you? …she…the only one. _I know, confusing right? I let myself drift into what was hopefully going to be a peaceful sleep.

**…**

I pushed down on his chest, trying to stop the blood. It's not like it was gushing, but I didn't want to see the scarlet liquid drip down his skin. His grey eyes looked up at me, completely trusting me, but scared. More scared than I've ever anyone be.

"Dylan, go get help." Mother said with a trembling voice

"Where?" I shouted with tears streaking down my face. I tried to ignore the fact that his hand, clutching my arm, was quite cold

"I don't know anywhere!" she shouted back, now crying as well, "Go get your brother, he can help me." I was about to leave but Sirius weakly pulled me

"Dylan, do me a dying favor." He said quietly

"No, don't talk like that. I'm gunna go get help and you'll be fine." I said starting to sob

"Still, do me a favor." I nodded, choking, "Give me a kiss." He winked.

Mother casually went into the kitchen. He put his hand on the back of my neck, giving myself goose bumps. I leaned down closer to him. Even though the circumstances weren't great, it felt good to see the light return to his eyes. Slowly and delicately I put my lips on his.

It was the most amazing snog I had ever had. To be honest, I had only ever snogged one boy before him, but it was a dare. But honestly, it was amazing. I had expected him to make it a sexual kiss, but it wasn't at all. It was simple, light, and honest.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time." He said starring into my eyes, "Go, I'll see you later." I stood up walked out.

James ran into the house the second I opened the door. I looked at the dead street, tears streaming down my face. I ran up and down the street waiting, and hoping, and waiting, and hoping for someone to come out of their house. No one did. I was screaming, all alone. Desperate for help.

"Help, someone help!" I stopped in the middle of the street, hopeless and out of breath

"Help! Ow!" I banged my head on the back of Reamus's seat.

I gasped for breath as everyone in the car stared at me. I looked around. Mother, Reamus, James, Peter, and Sirius. Sirius… he was ok. He was staring at me, yes, but he was ok.

"Dylan?" James asked, he knew what happened, he was asking if I was ok instead of what happened

"Um…" was all I could say

"Dylan, what happened?" Sirius asked putting his hands on my shoulders, pulling me back

"I…uh…" a couple of tears snuck out

"Oh, come here, love." I let myself lean against him, completely immerse myself in his warmth, "What is it?"

"Just…" I sniffled, "A bad dream."

"Aw, love. It's just a dream." I curled up against him. My legs were on his lap and my arms were wrapped around his neck. It felt good to be close to him, knowing he was protecting me. Now I had two people to take care of me.


	4. End of Summer Beach Party

"Bloody fucking hell, mate. What am I going to do?" I said crashing face first on my bed

"You're not going to do anything." He said in a flat voice

"Someone tell me what's going on!" Reamus said closing the door

"Go on then, tell them what's on your mind." I groaned putting the pillow over my head. James tore it away, hitting me with it. "I sure as hell am not telling them."

"Fine!" I sat up "I fancy someone."

"I don't believe it!" Peter laughed

"Who's this Mystery Girl you are supposedly smitten with?" Reamus said trying not to snicker

"My sister." James glared at me with crossed arms

Reamus and Peter looked at each other then back at me. They laughed like it was the funniest thing they ever heard. I looked down, trying not to blush. Yes, I blush, but only when it's about Amore.

"Shut up." I muttered

"Oh Merlin, I think he's serious." Reamus said sitting on the foot of my bed

"Yes I am, nice play-on-words."

There was a soft knock on the door. We all stopped talking like we always did whenever his mother came knocking. The door slowly creaked open. Dylan came in and pushed her hair behind her ears. Everyone immediately looked at me.

"Uh… James, do you know where my bag of candy is?" she asked quietly

"No, sorry." He shrugged

"You fucking _asshole_!" she screamed lunging at him. "That bag is worth _ten_ _Galleons_!"

"Calm down and just- wow _ten_ Galleons?" James said trying to get her off him, he looked at me, "A little help, please?"

"Alright, I'm coming." I walked over behind Dylan and pulled her off her brother, by her waist, "Dylan, let go!"

"Fine, go in the safe. I want my candy back. I've been saving since first year." She said sitting down on my bed, she crossed her arms

"Where do you keep it mate?" I asked looking around

"Under his bed." She said taking my crumpled sheet and covering her legs

I pulled the safe that I never knew existed and put in the combination. I fished out the large plastic bag from it and held it up in the air. It was about three pounds.

"Bloody _hell_, don't you eat any sweets?" I asked tossing her the bag

"Yes." She said as the bag landed in her lap with a thud, "At the end-of-summer beach party I take some. And a bit at Christmas. And I'm planning on eating most of it after school ends."

"We're going to that again?" I opened the bag and snuck my hand in. She quickly grabbed my wrist with a tight grip

"Yes, we go every year." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, still gripping my wrist. I should have been in pain, but my heart pounded. My skin tingled on the spot where she had her hand on mine. "Well…" she said letting go, dropping my heart in my stomach, "I have to pack, thanks asshole." She shot her brother a glare and slammed the door

"You're never going to wash those sheets are you mate?" Reamus asked smirking

I pulled the sheet to my chest and leaned back on the pillow, "Probably not."

_The End-Of-Summer beach party_

I slowly walked on the boardwalk where James said I would find Dylan. The second we got there she ran off with her Muggle friends. So I never got to see her at the beach. And she did the same thing the year before. But before they were out of ear shot her friends said that they had to leave early and that they were sorry for leaving her all alone.

I found her leaning on the railing, watching the sunset.

Her flip-flops were hanging out of her bag. Her feet were long and flat, but they couldn't be bigger than a seven. She was wearing low-waist, navy, fabric, short-shorts. She had her shirt in her bag as well, so she was wearing her bikini top. Her skin looked a tan golden color in the sun. I had always thought she was a tiny bit pale, but it looked good for her. Her hair looked blonder in the sunset, making her skin look even tanner. Her hair was swished back from the wind, it was beautifully messed up from swimming.

"Why so lonesome looking?" I asked leaning on the railing next to her. My arm brushed against hers

She sighed, "My mates had to leave early so now I'm all alone." She didn't look at me

"I'm here." I pointed out, sort of sad

"Well _now_ you are." She laughed, looking at me "Erm… where's your shirt?"

I shrugged, "Somewhere."

"Oh…ok." she said quietly

"So, have you already eaten that candy?" I said nudging her. She laughed and rolled her eyes

"No, usually we're the last few here, so I eat it alone." She looked up at me, I felt her see everything I was thinking. Well…not everything, hopefully. "I'm guessing you're not going to leave my side tonight."

"You read my mind." I smirked

She walked all the way down to the board walk and by the time I got to her she was sitting on the railing. She was gingerly touching the large rocks below her with her bare feet. She was completely mad to think climbing down rocks barefoot would be a good idea. I didn't try to tell her to slip on her shoes for the time being, I was quite aware about her ways of doing what she pleased. As soon as she found a flat spot to stand on, she was down the rocks and on the beach in a minute.

"What's wrong, Black, scared?" she called setting her bag on the sand

"You wish." I called back, slowly jumping down the rocks

"Do you need some help getting down, you look a bit unstable." She laughed watching me stumble

"I bet you secretly _want_ to help me." I winked. For a moment she blankly stared at me, slightly blushing. She quickly gathered herself and turned her back to me, going through her bag

"All your hopes and dreams." She said laughing slightly. She pulled up a large beach towel and unfolded it, laying it in the sand. She laid on her stomach, slipping her toes in and out of the sand

"You know," I started, "My feet sure are tired. It would be nice to just lie down." I looked at her with an obviously fake begging look

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine, but you better keep to yourself."

I quickly got on the towel next to her before she could change her mind. She gave me a surprised look but didn't say anything. She rested her chin on her arms in front of her. She watched the skyline in silence; oblivious of my looks of admiration she was being given. Part of me was sad about the fact that she had no clue how mad I was about her. The other, more sensible, part of me knew it was best that, for the time being, James was the only other living soul who knew how I felt.

"Sirius," she said turning to look at me, "I just realized something. I don't know what you want to do, after Hogwarts I mean. What do you want to be?"

"An Auror. Why do you want to know?"

"Because… I just realized that I don't know anything about you. You never told me about your family until you moved in. You don't tell me anything." The way she said it gave me the feeling that she actually cared

"I didn't think you wanted to know. Actually… I don't know much about you." How could I be going so mad about a girl I knew almost nothing about, "That do you think you're going to be?"

"A healer. Dealing with hurt Aurors, Hit Wizards, Wizard cops, and any other seriously injured people." She said simply. She didn't say that she _hoped_ to be a healer, the tone in her voice indicated that she _knew_ that's what she was going to be.

"Maybe if I get hurt you can tend to me." I joked

"Well," she said smiling, "That's the idea."

My heart jumped at bit at how she didn't say something like: _you_ _wish_. "Are you a fair healer?" I asked

"Well… yes. I suppose my healing skills are what kept you from going to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." She said in quite a proud tone

"Yeah…" I said quietly, turning away. I didn't like talking about my family, I didn't want to worry her with my problems. I didn't want her to see me in a vulnerable state

"How come you never told me?" she asked with sadness in her voice

"Because…" I said not glancing at her. I could feel her looking at me with wide eyes, "I never told anyone." I may have spoken in more of a grim tone than I intended

"Even James?"

"I told him and the others that my family sucked, but never every single bloody detail." I said letting my temper get the best of me. Dylan had seen me get cross before, but she knew I never meant it towards her. I looked at her eyes, they were slightly hurt, but more sympathetic

"Well…" she said slowly, she knew when I was getting pissed that she had to talk a bit slower, "Why don't you tell me every single bloody detail, then." I looked away, "Sirius," she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Tell me. Please." She choked a bit on her words. All this time I never figured that the thought of me dying on her floor might have haunted her. Bloody fucking hell I was being selfish. "Don't make me beg." She said with a sad little laugh

"Ok, I'll tell you. Don't go crying." She laughed a bit. "My family id a big supporter of only Pure-bloods learning magic. I was the only one who saw how bloody wrong they were. I tried telling them that it was wrong. No one listened to me." I looked closely at her, "Imagine that. Your _own_ _family_ not giving a shit about you. It's not fun, I'll tell you that. But those people, they aren't my family. You and James, you guys are my family."

"What happened that night, Sirius?"

"Well I tried telling my mom how much of an idiot she was being. We got into a huge fight. She told me that if I loved Mudbloods so much then you can be one. I asked what the bloody hell that meant she said that I no longer had a magical family. She went into the family tree room and burned my face from the wall. She shot my with a Crucio curse a couple of times and sent me off."

I waited for her to say something. Anything was better than nothing. But she just looked at me. I could see her imagining everything I just said in her mind. And every moment she looked worse. She swallowed and looked down.

"Oh... well… thank you for telling me, Sirius. That was extremely kind of you. All I ask is that if you have anymore secrets, you'll tell me. Promise?"

"I promise. No more secrets." Except how much I'm falling for her


	5. Gotta get back to Hogwarts

"Bye guys, I'm going to go look for Lily and Jenna." I said trying to turn my cart around to I could go closer to the platforms entrance. I hadn't talked to Sirius since the beach. It was one of the most nerve-racking things I'd ever done. And yet, it was just so easy and comfortable to talk to him and be close to him. I felt quite embarrassed when he came over and I wasn't wearing a shirt. Well, he wasn't either. I noticed that every five minutes he brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"They just got here, their right over there." James pointed to the entrance of the platform. Jenna and Lily were pushing their carts in the platform, laughing. I pushed my cart aside and ran over to them

"Holy shit!" we all screamed at the same time. We all swallowed ourselves in a hug, jumping and screaming in the middle of the platform. We obviously turned heads, needles to say.

"Oh my Merlin, how have you been?!" Jenna squealed, "Lily had only _begun_ to tell me what she did this summer."

"It's nothing important unlike you two." She said blushing a little

"The only thing I did was take a trip to Australia, Italy, New Zealand, America, Canada, some small town in Africa, and Spain." She said like she spent a day at the pool

"Oh yeah, because that's _nothing_ compared to my stories." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Jenna and Lily smiled at me, knowing it was probably true. At once their faces went dead and they looked behind me, "Er… what are you two doing?" I asked with a bit of a laugh

"Mate, your stories probably are about to get more exciting than mine." Jenna said seriously, something new

"She's right, you know." Lily said trying to be subtle in her staring. I started to turn around but they both jerked me back around

"Don't look, just listen." Jenna hissed  
"_What_?" I whispered

"Sirius Black is staring at you." Lily said covering her mouth, probably so there wasn't a possibility he could read her lips

"Oh my _Merlin_!" I screeched. Casually I went to Jenna's cart and pretended to be looking for something. I carefully looked up. Sure enough, his soulful grey eyes were looking directly at me. I randomly took out the first thing I could get and took it out. I uncapped the lip gloss I had taken out and applied it to my lips as I walked over

"Why the bloody hell are you using my lip gloss?" she hissed quietly

"Because I was pretending to look for something." I closed it and handed it to her, "You guys are right, why do you think he's looking at me?"

"Probably because he thinks you're hot and wants to get in your pants." Lily said. We all sort of laughed a little

"What do you mean 'think', I _am_ hot." I joked putting my hands on my hips, "Ugh! I don't want to talk about this, let's get on the train." I said, knowing I was going to blush

"You have to go get your trunk." Jenna smirked pointing at my trunk over by the Marauders

"You two enjoy my pain, don't you?" I asked walking away

"Love you too!" the called after as I walked away, I turned and made a face

I quickly grabbed my trunk and swung it around as fast as I could, trying to be as graceful as possible. As I swung it the cart rattled and started to tip, but James pushed it back up. "Don't wait up, brother dear." I whispered to him before walking away

"You know I won't." he whispered back

"Oh and don't be so clingy to Lily this year, 'Kay?" I said louder that he would've liked. I quickly pushed the cart away before he could get mad or embarrassed.

…

"Any thing from the trolley?" the old, wobbly, woman asked passing our compartment. We all stood up and got out our money. I got three Chocolate Frogs, one box of every flavored beans, and those lollipops that change flavor every ten minutes.

"Thanks you." I smiled at the sweet old lady. She was about six inches shorter than me. I had only dramatically grown for the first time during the summer, so I'd always been short. But the only times she was taller than me was first and second year, and even then, by an inch or two.

"Still got your bag?" she smiled

"Still got it, thanks again." I said setting my candy on my seat

"I'm going to miss you, Dylan." She said

"I'm gunna miss you too, Shannon." I said. My throat got tight and I feared I was going to cry. I settled in my seat and tried to think that I had the whole year to love Hogwarts one last time.

I pulled my suitcase down next to me and opened it. I pulled out my candy bag, which had gained about 3 ounces. Before we left I stole some of my brothers candy. Jenna pulled out her summer collection of _Witch_ _Weekly_. She turned to one of the flagged pages to a _Which Spell is YOUR Relationship: Lumos, Expeliarmus, or Avada Kedavera? _ Lily took her camera out. Jenna and I also took our camera's out, well at least Jenna tried. Her camera was at the bottom of her trunk and couldn't get it out. Mine needed more film, which I didn't feel like putting in.

We used up almost half of Lily's film just on the train ride. First picture she took was of me struggling to get my candy back in my trunk. It wasn't the most flattering picture taken of me, considering what I was doing. But I looked surprisingly good. I was wearing sneakers, dark skinny jeans, and a purple shirt. I had thoroughly brushed my hair that morning. So it was longer and straighter, I looked quite good.

We also got a picture of Jenna reading her magazine. She pulled the magazine close to her face under her eyes. She made her large dark blue eyes even bigger for a sarcastic affect. Her curly blonde hair flowed around her shoulders. Jenna was one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts. She's pretty tall, but not freakishly tall. She's skinny, not stick-thin, but also not fat. Lily and I always joke that the biggest part of her are her breasts. Which I suppose it true, but not really. She was the first of our lot to go through any kind of puberty. Some of the boys treated her like the "Hogwarts Whore", but then once they actually have a _conversation_ with her, they realize that she's sort of a prude. Don't get me wrong, she makes some of the most perverted jokes I'd ever heard, but she would never go any farther than a quick peck on the cheek until she was in her twenties.

I stole the camera and aimed it at Lily. She made a face, purposely looking bad. I told her to shut up and take a good picture for once. She sneered at me, but settled in her seat. She pushed her long red hair behind her ears. She looked out the window with her bright green eyes. I snapped the picture. I thought about when I met her in first year. She was best friends with Severus Snape. I always thought that they would date sometime, though I never dared to tell my brother. I never told _anyone_. I only agreed when Jenna said it. but in fifth year he called her a "Mudblood". I was the first one to react to that. I forced myself to turn my back on my friendship with Severus and told Lily, "If you don't slap him, I will.". After the very brief confrontation with Severus we ran to our room. We were all sad, but Lily was a mess. When Lily's sister turned her back on her, Severus was the only one there outside of Hogwarts.

We spent about five whole minutes taking pictures of ourselves being idiots. At one point Lily tried to convince me to hold Jenna on my back. It took awhile, but when I learned that she only weighed 110 pounds, I gave in. It was funny to try and situate ourselves, because she's taller than me. We realized that her trying to jump on my back wouldn't work, seeing as she always fell on the floor and sometimes brought me down with her. So she jumped on the seat and slowly got on my back. Lily quickly took the picture as we were laughing.

"What the bloody hell are you lot doing?" Jenna jumped off my back, but ended up falling flat on her ass. Lily and I helped her up when she couldn't get herself up cause she was laughing to hard

"What are you doing here?" she asked, straightening her shirt once she caught her breath

"We're gunna be there soon, so we thought we would make sure you ladies changed into your robes. Is that _so_ bad?" Sirius asked smiling, clearly still amused by the fact that I was holding Jenna on my back. Jenna gave him a suspicious look and went to her trunk to get her clothes

"Dylan, have you seen my glasses cleaner cloth? I couldn't find it when I packed." James said, reluctantly looking at me instead of the _love of his life_

"I rocked back and forth on me feet. I put my hands behind my back and looked at the floor, "…No…" I said in a high pitched voice

"Give it back." He said flatly. I pulled the small cloth out of the small bag I had attached to my trunk. I threw it at him, hitting him in the face. "Gee _thanks_." He said sarcastically

"No problem, stealing from you is fun." I smiled in a sarcastically innocent way

"Have you, uh, stolen anything from me lately?" Sirius asked leaning against the doorframe next to me. His eye brow was raised in a provocative way. I _wanted_ my first reaction to be rolling my eyes. I _wanted_ my first reaction to be a friendly laugh. But, my real first reaction was thinking about the beach. Eating Every Flavored Beans in the sand, seeing who could tolerate the disgusting flavors better. Us just being comfortable with each other. The way that the sunset made the _microscopic_ facial hair on his face just a _bit_ more noticeable. The way that I got butterflies in my stomach when we were lying next to each other.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no." I said quickly snapping out of my day dream

"That's alright, there's always next time." Brushing his hand on mine

"Oh _shit_, I left my wand in my trunk!" Reamus said running off. Peter followed

"See you later." Sirius said lwith a slight wave as he rolled off the doorframe and walked down the hall

"Bye Dylan, bye Lily." James blushed and quickly ran away. Lily rolled her eyes and flopped down on her seat

"Well bye." Jenna mumbled sitting down

"Please, getting a farewell from James fucking Potter is not the most exciting thing you will experience in your life." Lily said angrily crossing her arms, she glared out the window

"Hey!" I shouted, "As true as that may be, he's still my brother."

"Sorry, come on, lets get dressed." She said taking her clothes and walking out


	6. Big books and flashbacks

"Wake up Lazy Ass!" James said throwing a book at me to wake me up. I picked up the book

"_Pride and Prejudice_?" I read the book cover, "Why the _hell_ are you reading _this_?" I said throwing it back

"Dylan didn't have room in her suitcase so she asked me to pack it for her." He picked my robes up from the floor and threw them at me, "Now get _up_! We _have_ to get to class."

"Why are you in such a rush to learn?" Peter asked

"_Because_, Sirius and I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first, _with Lily_!" he took my arm and yanked me out of the bed, "Oh and my sister." He said flatly

"Watch it, mate. She's not _just_ your sister."

I got dressed as fast as I could (which wasn't very fast) to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Reamus and Peter had Charms first and were ready before James and I so they left early. I would've been ready faster is James hadn't stopped me every five seconds to ask me if his hair looked ok. I would always laugh and say "Mate, Lily won't care what your hair looks like. The only thing she's gunna care about is what comes out of your mouth.". But after I would secretly get a glance in the mirror myself.

We ran to class like two love sick blokes. Well… we were two love sick blokes. We'd both been under these girls' spells since first year. It was obvious that he was crazy about her that day because the first thing he said to me that night was "Do you know Lily Evans?" I laughed and called him an idiot. He had completely forgotten that we had met her on the platform. I didn't meet Dylan to about a week into school.

We were in Potions class. I had come in late to class so I was in a bit of a rush. I had ran into class, looking behind me at the clock to see how late I was. I smashed into her as she was walking back to her seat. She fell on the floor, looking embarrassed as hell. The glass object she was holding shattered a few feet away. My books had fallen by her, almost hitting her. She moved before I dropped them so luckily my books hadn't hurt her. I knelt down in front of her to get my stuff and offer her up

"Uh… sorry do you need help?" I asked, I wasn't really sincere. I was just glad a scene wasn't caused because just when I walked in something big happened so that's what everyone was watching

"Gee I wonder." She said quietly. She was really shy then. She had her face covered, probably hiding her blush. She spoke so quietly I barely heard her.

I put my books to the side and stood up. I held my hand out. She just stared at me awkwardly for a couple of long second. _Really_ slowly and softly she took my hand. I remember looking at her and thinking she was the most beautiful girl I would ever see. Back then her hair was down around her waist, it was like she was wearing a brown silk veil.

I pulled her up off the ground. She was much lighter than I thought, so I pulled harder than necessary. She ended up sort of falling on me. Quickly she backed away and looked down. She had on the grey Gryffindor sweater tucked into a plaid skirt. She didn't have the Gryffindor robes on. Up until fourth year she wore skirt, but than changed into trousers. I asked her why eventually and she said was too short to fit into trousers well, so she waited until she was fourteen. She was wearing small black ballet flats with small black bows.

"Thanks." She said still looking down

"You're welcome. I'm Sirius Black." I said, smiling, she looked up and had a small smile, when she was young she had two little dimples

"Dylan Potter." She said simply

"You're James Potter's sister?" I asked wide-eyed. She nodded sadly, "You're kidding, James Potter is my best mate."

"Oh yeah, I think I've seen you with him before. Well, it's nice to meet you." Her dimples flashed quickly. Her eyes sparkled

"You too. So, I'll… uh… se you later… I guess." I said feeling my face burn

"Yeah." She said quietly. I softly took a breath and walked away, "Sirius?" she called

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

She pointed to my books on the floor, "I think you forgot something." She giggled

"Oh… right…"

We ran into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Only ten people were in the classroom, it was the earliest we had ever been. Dylan and Lily weren't in yet, so we just stood there, awkwardly. Every once and awhile I asked James if I could go out with Dylan yet. He said that he had to be absolutely sure I wouldn't crush her. I kept trying to beg to him that I would never do that, but he was as stubborn as his sister.

The doors opened and laughter flooded the room. Dylan, Jenna, and Lily came into the room laughing about something the lot of them were talking about in the hallway. Jenna went off to the back to sit with her boyfriend. Lily and Dylan whispered to each other as they were approaching their seats in front of us.

"Hey boys." They laughed in unison as they took seats. The both of us immediately sat down behind them. We couldn't help starring. The both of us were under their spell.

Class started a few minutes later. Neither of us paid attention, and neither did the girls. All through class they whispered and laughed and talked. They took out a piece of paper and wrote each other notes. Every ten minutes one of them would look at us and try to muffle a giggle. We looked at each other, confused. What the bloody hell were they talking about?

"Mr. Black?" the teacher called. I quickly sat up straight and cleared my throat

"Er, y-yes professor?" I stuttered

"Did you hear the directions?" the teacher looked at me suspiciously

"Funny you mention that professor because I was _just_ about to ask you to repeat it." I said smoothly. Dylan and Lily gave me a look like "Really? That's all you got?"

"Then I advise you listen carefully." I nodded, "For this project you all will need to find a group. A group of about… four or five. You all will work together to write a detailed explanation of how to defeat a Vampire. Find your groups!" James and I looked at each other with wide eyes. Dylan and Lily sighed and slowly turned around.

"I suppose we'll be working with you two blokes, then?" Lily asked with a tad of annoyance in her voice

"Two fairly smart blokes." I pointed out smiling at Dylan

"Come on Lily, it wont be that bad." She said, "You two do know how to defeat a Vampire right?"

"Um…" we both said

"Oh Merlin… well I suppose a _Healer_ will have to teach you two." She said smiling

"Since when do you know?" James asked

"Since _always_, you idiot. I'm going to go get a book." She stood up and strode to the front of the class. She talked to the professor for a couple of minutes and he when behind his desk to look for something. Lily looked down at her hands awkwardly. She looked like she'd rather be anywhere else but sitting with us. Dylan came back and slammed a thick book on our desk

"What the hell is this?" I asked

"It's a book." She said as if she were speaking to a child

"I know that, I mean why'd you get it?" I asked rolling my eyes

"James, stand up and move." James did as he was told. Dylan slid into his seat next to me and flipped through the book, "Everything you boys need to know to help us with this project is here." She stopped about half way through the book. The top of the page read _Everything Everyone Should Know About Vampires_. A small illustration was a Vampire holding a woman with blood dripping down her neck

"Lovely drawing." I muttered

"Indeed." Dylan said with a disgusted look on her face. "Well, you two get reading."


	7. Delivery

"Have a nice lunch!" Professor Garrens, my Healing teacher said brightly. Garrens was always my favorite professor, mainly because she was more of a friend to me than a teacher. She always liked me and saw I just sort of had a knack for Healing. She respected that.

Jenna, Lily, and I grabbed our bags and ran out of the class. I loved Healing class but it was a pain in the ass to have it right before lunch. The classroom was over by Herbology, all the way on the _other_ side of the castle. We always sprinted to lunch as fast as we could. Though, we were never late. I suppose we were just fast runners. Or maybe it's because I knew all the secret passageways, thanks to my brothers' map. In third year I "borrowed" it to sneak to the kitchen in the middle of the night. I had been up all night studying for three tests, two quizzes, and a paper. I had absolutely no time to take an hour out of my work time just to _eat_. I may have also "borrowed" my brothers' invisibility cloak.

We stopped in the doorway of the Great Hall, panting. Many younger kids from all four houses looked at us confused. The Slytherins in our year rolled their eyes and made faces at us. I shot them a disgusted look. I was never Slytherins _biggest_ fan, but after the whole Severus incident, I despised everything about the house. Daisy Cairns waved as us, smiling a bright grin. Daisy was a Ravenclaw sixth year who was sort of a loner. She got along better with the kids in our year rather in hers. I assumed she wasn't coming back next year. Jenna walked over to the Hufflepuff table to sit with her Defense Against the Dark Arts partner. Lily and I took our seats across from Sirius and James. I spotted Remus and Peter over at the Ravenclaw table, with who I assumed were their partners.

"How's the reading going?" I asked when I caught my breath. Next to me, Lily still quietly panted

"We read… twenty pages." James said checking the page number

"Only _twenty_?" Lily shrieked. The looked at my brother astonished, clearly she thought it was more likely for Sirius to be a slow reader than my brother, a Prefect

"Lily, I thought I told you, my brother's not very bright." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. James gave me an offended look, I flashed him a fake smile, "I'm joking, Lily. James _is_ quite smart but they've been in class all day. Twenty pages is quite impressive." I glared at James. Over the summer he made me promise to say a couple of good things about him to Lily. That was the first.

"Why can't you just _tell_ us how to defeat a Vampire, Miss Healer, since you know _so_ much?" Sirius whined

"_Because_ then I wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing you two whine like children." I smiled and took a sandwich and put it on my plate

"Do you even know?" James asked

I faked a gasp, "I am offended that you would doubt my knowledge dear brother." I snatched the apple from his plate and took a bite

"Why'd you do that?" he said trying to take my sandwich, I slapped his hand

"Because one: you doubt me and two: because you're my brother." I said when I swallowed. Swallowed _much_ too early.

"Does that mean you're going to take my food?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. I was well aware he was trying to be perverted, but I ignored the fact

"Actually yes." I stood up. Some… substance was covering his plate, "Err… never mind." I said back down

"Why? I'm not _contagious_." He rolled his eyes

"You sure about that?" Lily asked picking at her lunch, a muffin and some strawberries. A normal lunch! I snickered so loudly my throat stung

"Thanks." Sirius muttered, "And what the hell is so wrong with my food?"

"You want to know?" he nodded, "Well, what's _wrong_ with your food is that I don't know what the bloody hell it is."

"You want know what it is?" I made a face, "It's delicious." He took a spoonful of… whatever the hell it was and slipped it him mouth

"Ew." Lily and I said in unison

"That's vile." She said pressing her fingertips to her eyebrows

"_So_ vile. How can you eat… that?" he shrugged

"Dylan, have you seen my Invisibility Cloak?" James asked fixing his crooked glasses

"Um… no…" he gave me a look. Reluctantly I pulled the silky cloth out of my bag and threw it at him, "Ass." I muttered

Several owls flew into the Great Hall. A snow colored one, one the color of sand, a couple with grey feathers, and one midnight black one with a sliver of grey in between the eyes. They all flew in circles around the room, trying to find where to drop the packages. Eventually packages fell onto tables and owls left, one by one. The sand colored one, holding a box about twice its size flew above us and dropped it. We all stood up and caught it. It was only about a pond and a half.

"Who's it for?" Lily said looking for a name

"Dylan." Sirius said, he threw it across the table

I placed the box in my lap. I never got packages or letters while I was at Hogwarts. In fact, the only letters I got since I was eleven, that weren't Jenna and Lily, were my Hogwarts letters. And a couple of birthday presents from relatives. I never told anyone about my birthday, mainly because no one ever asked. And people, being stupid, didn't figure out that James and I havee the same birthday. On the bottom, written in neat script read: _To Dylan, enjoy XOXO~ K_. I showed Lily the writing we stood up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" Sirius called

"Jenna!" we screamed, she turned her head and saw what we were holding. She immediately stood up and ran after us. We headed for the Gryffindor dormitory.


	8. Swimming and an AN

**A/N: K so I realize there had been a lot of question about the whole 2 month thing but it was a small mistake. I was talking to my friend about it and she suggested that I make it two months. It didn't realize that it apparently was impossible (though I'm sure it is). But whatever, I changed it. Also someone brought up the whole Amore thing, I changed her name. Her name originally was Amore, meaning love, but I changed it. Ok, that's pretty much it. Thanks to everyone to reading and to emiily15 for anticipating the story.**

We all sat on the floor in front of the fire. All day I had been wondering what was in the box that Dylan got. She and Lily just ran out of the Great Hall with no warning. I couldn't even tell if it was good or bad. Later I asked James if he knew about Dylan expecting something, but he didn't know.

Jenna came down the stairs from the girls' room, alone. Back in third year Jenna and I almost had a thing, but someone (not naming names *cough* Remus *cough*) had bit of a crush on her, so we didn't. But of course I didn't tell her that he liked her. And also I could never shag the best friend of the girl I love. It's just not right. Her long blonde hair swished as she sat down on the couch behind us. Remus stared at her

"Hey guys." She said brightly. She always sounded extremely peppy, but didn't always act it

"Hey." We all murmured. The lot of us always had something on our minds. James had Lily to think about. I had Dylan. Remus had Jenna. And Peter… well he probably wasn't under anybody's spell, the lucky bastard.

"James, are you aware of how hot your sister is?" we all turned and looked at her in silence. Clearly the lot of us knew that I was we aware of how hot Dylan was, but still. It just proves how different Jenna is by the fact that she goes around asking questions of that sort and doesn't understand why people would look at her funny

"E-excuse me?" James stuttered, he glanced at me from the corner of his eye

"Dylan, your sister. I was just wondering if you realized how hot she is. I mean, we all know how well aware Sirius is," my face burned, "but I was want to make sure _you_ know."

"Um… yeah I guess I do." He said still confused

"No you don't. Lily and I do. See, today she got a package from someone in town, and let me tell you lot. She looks _amazing_."

"What was it that she got?" I asked

"You'll see… um… give me a moment." She ran up the stairs and into the girls' room. We all looked at each other thinking the same thing. What the bloody fucking _hell_? Lily came down the stairs and sat where Jenna was

"Hi."

"What the hell is going on?" James asked, quite loudly. Lily closed her eyes and sat up straighter

"Well, since you asked so _politely_," she opened her eyes and shot a look at James that hit him like lasers, "I'm not telling you."

"Come on Evans, spill." Remus said, looking as curious as James and, probably, me

"'Kay, ready!" Jenna called from the balcony

"No, not ready!" Dylan whimpered from the dormitory

"Come on!" the both of them whined, "Bring her down anyway!" Lily called upJenna disappeared from sight as she went to the staircase. I caught a glimpse of Dylan by her face was covered by her hair

"Introducing hot Dylan." Jenna joked coming out of the staircase, Dylan wasn't behind her, "Come down here!" she shouted to the stairs

"I hate you." Dylan muttered, she came down the stairs. I literally couldn't breath she was so beautiful

She wore a strapless lime dress with a black belt around her waist. It only went halfway down her thighs. ( imgres?q=short+green+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1024&bih=479&tbm=isch&tbnid=kuTeLjfhz3C1WM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=Y1-kZSDhj5ZpTM&imgurl= . &w=400&h=600&ei=HuJUUKz8M6uP0QGLroHABQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=606&vpy=74&dur=217&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=114&ty=236&sig=100940705369893189965&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=81&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:127). The two girls must've spent fifteen minutes on just brushing Dylan's hair. It was so much longer and straighter than usual. It went down to the middle of her back. They also must've spent time on her makeup. They put on much more eyeliner and mascara than she usually wears, making her eyes look bigger and brighter than usual. Her eye shadow was black with a silver-ish white color, giving a smoky effect. She had a bit of blush on her cheeks, and, to top it all off, red lipstick. Her heels were small and black.

"Damn girl, you grew, like, two cup sizes." Lily said walking over to her and putting an arm around her

"I know right, and look; she's not the shortest anymore!" Jenna said

"That's what you got in the mail today?" James asked standing up and going over to the group of girls. We all followed

"Yeah, a shop owner in town said that she would piece something and send it." she said blushing

"What do you think, Sirius, is she hotter than before?" Lily asked, cocking an eyebrow. Jenna and all of the boys snickered. Both Dylan and I blushed

"Yeah…" was all I could manage

"Wow Dylan, you grew a whole inch." Remus said, still seven inches taller than her

"I'm catching up." She giggled nervously, "Can I leave now?" she begged Jenna

"No, you have to show the _entire_ castle. Or just who's out in the halls." Jenna took her hand and started walking to the Fat Lady, but Dylan pulled her back

"Were not supposed to be out at night." She protested

"Too bloody bad, boys, are you coming?" we all looked at each other and headed out the door. Dylan groaned while Lily and Jenna pulled her. I brought my black jacket and slipped it over the black T-shirt I changed into

"Don't you look Goth." Dylan said looking at what I was wearing

"Eh, it's night fall."

"I'm so jealous."

…

We all ran along side the Black Lake, barefoot. It was about midnight. The moonlight gave the castle grounds an eerie glow. It was perfect for seven kids to run around in. weather considering the fact that she was wearing a dress or not, Dylan was an extremely fast runner. The second we stepped on the grass Jenna and Lily took of their shoes and started sprinting. James and Remus went after them. Then Peter and I. Dylan looked around worried as we called for her. Eventually she took her heels off and ran up to us. When she passed me it was like a gust of wind, I barely saw her. In the woods, next to the lake, Jenna stopped running. Lily and Dylan crashed into her and they all fell

"Why the _fuck_ did you just decide to _stop_?" Dylan said standing up

"Because…" Jenna started at the water, she gasped, "I have the _best_ idea!"

"Ugh," Lily groaned, "What?"

"Let's go swimming!"

"Um… no." Dylan and Lily said bat the same time, "We don't know what's down there!" Lily shouted, not too loudly

"Well over here there isn't anything dangerous, just fish." James pointed out. Jenna beamed

"Thank you, James, anyone got another reason not to?" she put her hands on her hips

"It's too cold." Dylan said, hoping Jenna wouldn't have a comeback, but she did

"But your hand in the fucking water, Dylan." Jenna said pointing to the lake

Dylan crouched down at the lake and dipped her hand in. For a minute or two she kept her hand in. she stood up and walked back, "Damnit." She muttered

"Anything else?" we all stood in silence, Jenna beamed ever brighter, "So it's settled."

"We don't have anything to swim in!" Dylan and Lily blurted

"Simple, we swim in our clothes." Jenna slipped her jacket of and placed it by her shoes. She ran to the edge of the water and jumped in. For a couple of long seconds, nothing happened. Finally she surfaced, gasping, "Holy shit you guys! Get your asses in here."

Lily let her hair down and pulled her over shirt off. She jumped into the water with a tank top and jeans. James went in after her, then Remus, than Peter. I looked at Dylan who was looking uncertain. I decided to coax her into getting in, so I jumped in

"Bless your soul, Sirius; you're the only one not wearing a shirt. You truly are an individual." Jenna laughed when I came up, "Dylan?"

"I'm wearing a dress Jenna." She whined

"Simple." Jenna hoisted herself onto the grass. Under her jacket she pulled out a bag. She threw it at Dylan, "I came prepared."

"Since when did you have this?" Dylan asked looking inside

"I grabbed it before we left, go get changed in the woods."

Dylan came out of the woods wearing Jenna's jeans and a Gryffindor T-shirt. She carefully laid her dress on the rest of our jackets she slowly walked to the edge and jumped in. I dipped my head under. Immediately her make up ran. For hours we all swam in the black lake, having point. Eventually Dylan invited everyone to her house for Christmas. Her parents were going to be out of town for the weekend for a romantic holiday getaway. So we all agreed that two days before Christmas everyone would use Floo powder to get to her house.


	9. Breakfast and dogs

**A/N: this is a week later because I couldn't think of anything. :D**

I woke up bright and early so I could get ready. The box from Kate would provide me about five outfit and a years' worth of makeup. I pulled the box out from under my bed. I dumped it out to see what I had to work with. I put the green dress from the week before aside, along with the small black heels. I had to admit, I _did_ look super hot. And thank Merlin it was Saturday and I didn't have classes. I was free to wander about the castle looking hot. After fifteen minutes I finally decided on a white shirt, a black skirt, and a scarf ( imgres?q=cute+outfits+with+skirts&num=10&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=479&tbm=isch&tbnid=aDZolX8SL6lRGM:&imgrefurl= /image/466919/&docid=0YS0Qk0atxyewM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=344&ei=5QlVUNOwMqr50gGc84GYBA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=566&sig=100940705369893189965&page=4&tbnh=138&tbnw=173&start=43&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:43,i:285&tx=99&ty=72). I chose dark blue shoes with a higher heel than last week.

For makeup I used a _lot_ of concealer. Like, a _lot_. Because my skin is _that_ bad. Then I put on a teeny bit of blush on my cheek bones. I spent twenty minutes on my eyes. First cleaning up all the crap with my eyebrows, because that was just pissing me off. Then I curled my eyelashes, applied mascara, curled them again, and put on more mascara. Then I lathered on eyeliner to make my eyes pop. I ten concentrated on a light lime green eye shadow, to match my eye color. After I got it to have a smoky affect, I put eyeliner on the top lid.

I opened the door to the girls' dormitory and walked out on the balcony. The clock read 6 AM. I let my mates sleep and decided to go to Breakfast, but not before stealing Jenna's small purse to hold my makeup incase something. With the empty halls my heels _clicked, clicked_, _clicked_ louder than usual. There were only a handful of people in the Great Hall, all lower classman. So I sat by myself and ate alone.

Eating alone is great for thinking. Thinking about things you don't want to think about but know you have to think about eventually because it's something you just _have_ to think. Thinking because you just have to think about it is good because it's always good to clear your mind of clutter. Usually I de-clutter my mind while lying in bed, but I suppose it's better to think at Breakfast. Because at least the food cheers you up.

What did I have to think about…? I suppose school. But really there wasn't much to think about other than the fact that I eventually should just _tell_ James and Sirius how to defeat a Vampire, rather than them reading the book. I bit into my apple, teaching Vampire defense is difficult and with Lily in the room James would _never_ concentrate. What to do about that…whatever, I'll deal with it when I get there. What else…?

I know what Jenna would want me to think about. Sirius Black. She's completely convinced that I fancy him. Psh… please. He's… he's my brothers' best mate. It's wrong to fancy him. CORRECTION! It _would_ be wrong to fancy him, because I don't. And so, because it would be wrong, I don't fancy him. Ok… so maybe Jenna isn't _completely_ wrong when she says that I fancy him. It's just that… lately it's been getting difficult to try and ignore how I sort of feel about him. And it's not helping that he's being super nice and sweet and hot.

Urg! I _hate_ being a hormonal seventeen year-old girl. I do suppose that it was about time for my fucking hormones to kick in and make me want a boyfriend. But does it really have to be my brothers' best mate? Well it doesn't matter. Weather I really do fancy him or not, he sure as fuck doesn't fancy me. So, it doesn't matter. And besides, he's way out of my league. He is… fit… and I sure as hell am not beautiful. I'm not sexy. I'm not hot. I'm not even pretty. I'm just… Dylan Potter. I'm just that girl.

Oh speak of the fucking devil. Sirius strode into the Great Hall, alone, holding the book under his arm. He was wearing jeans, black sneakers, and a hoodie over a navy shirt. Sigh… fuck him. Fuck his perfect height. Fuck his heart-snatching smile. Fuck his misty grey eyes that are like looking at a foggy forest in the winter. Fuck his immensely curly hair. Fuck the way that he walked the halls, well aware of how everyone notices him.

He took the seat in front of me. Immediately he filled his plate with three pieces of toast, what must've been a whole pound of scrambled eggs, five slices of bacon, and an orange. Way to have a healthy breakfast. My breakfast, on the other hand, was a chocolate muffin, an apple, a small bit of eggs, one slice of turkey bacon, and orange juice. Oh Merlin, he puts ketchup on his eggs like my brother. Oh that is vile. I swallow hard and look down at my plate. Bloody hell, I didn't get the Daily Prophet yet. Now I couldn't use that to avoid catching a glance at the yellow and red monster that was on his plate.

"Morning." He said putting the book a ways beside him.

"Morning." I said as brightly as I could. Considering that I had just admitted to myself that I may have a teeny crush on him, I wasn't in the best state to make friendly chit-chat

"You're up surprisingly early." He shoveled eggs in his mouth. I turned my head slightly to hide a gag

"Well," I said clearing my throat, "So are you."

"No." he simply said, shaking his head. I shot him a confused look, which he was quite oblivious about.

I laughed, "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm always up early. I get up, eat, and go back to sleep." I stared at him, trying not to gag as he ate

"You are so weird." I said taking another bite of my apple. He ate another spoonful of eggs (ok, seriously, who eats eggs with a fucking spoon?), "And disgusting."

"I love how nice you are to me, Dylan." He said sarcastically

"That's why I'm here. Do you eat this for breakfast everyday?" I asked, hoping for a 'no'

"Yeah, why?" oh Merlin

"Because you are going to have heart failure, and die." Picking up his plate (reluctantly) I put it to the side. I took the orange and placed it in front of him, "Eat it."

"Why?" he whined. I spotted a bit of ketchup on my hand. Gagging, I wiped it in his shirt

"Because it's good for you." He looked at his plate longingly; I took my wand out and aimed it at the plate, "Wingardium leviosa." The plate floated in the air. I turned to him, "Eat the bloody orange."

Reluctantly he took the orange apart, eating it slowly. I was so glad I didn't have to look at the plate anymore. Maybe now I could go back to thinking. Yeah right, don't be a dreamer. Satisfied, I watched him peel his orange. Slowly his ate it.

"There, happy?" he asked in a pouty tone

"Very." He threw an orange peel at me

…

Jenna, Lily and I all sat in the field. Most of the seventh years were also on the field. It was split up into four areas. The Gryffindor's, the Hufflepuff's, the Ravenclaw's, and the Slytherins. Jenna was drawing a picture of what looked like a dove bursting out of a piece of parchment. Lily was trying ever so hard to concentrate on her paper, but eventually threw it aside. I was just sitting and thinking. Mostly thinking about breakfast. Actually that was the only thing I was thinking about.

"So, Dylan, how was breakfast? Lonely because you didn't have the two most amazing people ever with you?" Jenna said

"Actually no, someone joined me." I said starting to blush

"Who?" Lily demanded

"Uh, actually, it was Sirius." They stared at me with wide eyes and open mouths

"He is _so_ in love with you." Jenna said going back to her art

"_So_ obvious." Lily flopped back in the grass. A black dog ran across the field, "Oh look, another stray."

"Oh yeah," Jenna said, "Dylan go get it."

I rolled my eyes. Not many people know this about me, but I'm actually an Animagus. Usually I take on the form of a black cat. I like black cats, their mysterious. I wanted to get a cat but instead James and I share a stupid brown owl. I mean, he's cute, but it's not the same as a cat. I felt myself getting smaller, being immersed in my clothes. I jumped out of the pile and ran after the dog.

Every once and awhile some animal gets lose and runs around. Usually I run after it and bring it back to where I think it came from. I did that in fourth year and have felt obligated to continue the deed. What teachers use is some kind of spell that freezes the animal until they catch up. I'm always horrified when I see that. I couldn't imagine what that would feel like if it was me.

I pounced on the dog, which was much larger than I thought. The dog continued to run into the woods. I panicked, what if I was going to be kidnapped by a dog? That would really suck. The dog shook me off, I curled up by a tree. I felt so small as it came up to me. It just stared at me with it's grey eyes. Wait… dogs don't have grey eyes, do they? The color was strikingly close to Sirius's. the dog wandered a bit, just about of view. I heard rustling.

"Bloody hell, Dylan." Sirius said coming over, putting his shirt on, "I had no clue you were an Animagus." He picked me up and walked me back to my friends\

"What happened to the dog?" Lily asked when he placed me on the ground

"Oh, that was me." Jenna and Lily gave him a confused look, "Bye girls." He walked over to join his friends who were calling. I grabbed my clothes in my mouth and ran into a closet to get dressed

So Sirius was Animagus. I would have never known. And how the hell did he know it was me? Did James tell him? Did he see me change form? Maybe he just knew it was me. Slowly, I walked back to the field. I forgot to get my shoes so little twigs pricked at the bottom of my feet. I can't believe I thought Sirius was going to eat me, _so_ embarrassing. I sat down with Jenna and Lily, strapping on my shoes.

"So… forgetting what just happened…" Jenna said, clearly still shocked

"Oh thank _Merlin_." I muttered

"What happened at breakfast?" she continued, I glared at her

"Nothing, we just ate together."

"Total couple." They laughed together, I blushed, "Wait… hold on a second." Lily came up right in my face, like _right_ in my face. She squinted, I leaned back a bit. She gasped and back away, "You fancy him back!" the two of them stood up and started screaming and jumping. My face burned like crazy. Everyone was looking at us, I felt like I was going to puke. They took my hands and dragged me to our room

After intense interrogation, they finally got me to admit my feelings for Sirius. But I made them swear on their lives that they would not tell a living soul. Reluctantly, they promised. But the assured my that they would "help" me.

They held me hostage, giving me a makeover. They took off all my makeup (which I was _very_ proud of, thank you very much) and started over. They put on the same red lipstick, but a lot more. They put on dark blue eye shadow, which they said makes my eyes pop. The put on about twenty coats of mascara. They forced me into a strapless cocktail dress. The fabric was black with white designs that make it look like space. It went down to about an inch and a half above my knees. They also made me put on a different pair of black heels, but this time the heels were two inches tall. They put a moon necklace around my neck and put in matching earrings. By the time they were don't it was three hours since we were in the field. Jenna ran to go get the Marauders, against my wishes

"I can't believe you fancy him." Lily sat beside me, "How long have you?"

"I don't know. Deep down, it's always been that way, but only recently was it hard to ignore. But… it's not like it matters. He doesn't fancy me."

"Dylan, you are one of the smartest girls I have ever met." I looked at her and smiled, she put a hand on my shoulder, "But you really are a dumb ass."

"Why? And how is this suppose to make me feel batter?" she laughed

"How do you not see the way he's been looking at you lately. He can't keep his bloody eyes off you."

"What are talking about?"

"I'm not just saying that because you're my best mate, I'm saying it because it's true." She put an arm around me, "He's, like, in love with you."

"He is not." I muttered blushing, she stood up and opened the door

"Well let's see."


	10. Time skip to Halloween

**Time skip to Halloween! :D**

I sat in the library, reading a book about gruesome murders. After all, it was a Halloween tradition for me. It was about six o'clock on a Saturday and I had been reading murder stories for three hours. The library was dark and creepy. I was starting to get a little creeped out. At one point I could've sworn I say two big green cat-like eyes staring at me.

A small whimper echoed in the empty room. I looked around and saw nothing. I shook it off and went back to reading. A few minutes later something smashed on the floor. I closed the book and stood up. This was exactly how the first story went. I walked around the dark library, slowly turning corners. According to the book a psychopath in an animal mask is supposed to come behind me and use a chainsaw to dismember my body. All of a sudden I felt something pounce on my back with a screech. I screamed and panicked. I felt a hand go over my mouth.

"Happy Halloween, Black." Dylan laughed. She jumped off my back and walked in front of me

"Bloody hell, Dylan. You could've given me a heart attack." I put a hand over my rattling heart

"Aw, come off it." she gave me a little shove, "I knew you were reading _Muggle_ _Murder_ _Mysteries_."

"So you re-created the first chapter?"

"Bloody hell, I practically _wrote_ the first chapter, Sirius." She grabbed the book and tossed it to me, "Come on, there's a party in the Dungeon, all four houses are invited."

"Won't the teachers hear?"

"Um… I think they sound-proofed the walls." She walked away, I ran after her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry about the super short chapter, but I'm going to talk more about the Halloween party later. And, in my defense, the chapter looked much longer in Microsoft Word. OIHIGfvufugbliuieouhcike!1**


	11. Wanting to die in a hole

Three days after Halloween my head still pounded a bit when I first walked into the Great Hall in the morning. The hallways are _so_ quiet and peaceful, and the second I open the doors to the Great Hall it's like getting a slap in the face. I staggered to the table and stumbled in my seat between Jenna and Lily. I slammed my head on the wood table, missing Sirius's plate by an inch. I whimpered as my head burned with pain.

"What the bloody hell did you drink?" James snickered

"I don't know, haven't I already told you?" I snapped back, "I… I'm sorry. I'm really moody when I'm hung over." I lowered my head back on the table. I heard someone pour a drink next to my head, making my ears pound

"Drink up." Sirius said sliding the glass over. I groaned. Jenna and Lily, pulled me upright by my shoulders

"No, I am _never_ drinking alcohol _ever_ again!" I moaned trying to lie back on the table, but Lily and Jenna kept me up.

"It's not alcohol, it's a hang over remedy I made up myself." He said pushing it towards me, I cocked an eyebrow looking at it suspiciously

"Um… what's in it?" he laughed

"Just drink it."

I chugged it down and slid the glass back at him. It went down my throat as smooth as silk. It tasted sort of like Butterbeer and lemons mixed together. It sounds terrible, but it was one of the most delicious things I'd ever heard. When I swallowed it, it left a minty feeling in my stomach. Slowly my head throbbed less and less.

"Sirius." I said breathlessly

"Yes?" he said suspiciously

"I could hug you right now." He cocked an eyebrow at me, everyone at the table gave me looks

"Really?" he asked. I ran all the way to the end of the Gryffindor table, went on the other side and ran all the way to Sirius, hugging him from behind.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you Sirius!" I said hugging him as tight as I could, "I don't know what the hell was in that drink but I want you to be there every time I get drunk! And I don't care how perverted that sounded!"

"Wow, you sound happy enough to, ah, kiss me." He winked, I sat next to him

"I swear, if I were the smallest bit drunk still, I would take you up on that offer." I ran back to my seat, feeling everyone's eyes on me, "So," I said, "How's the book going?"

"Well, that's my cue to leave." Jenna stood up and walked to the Hufflepuff table. For the rest of breakfast James, Lily, Sirius, and I all made awkward small talk

…

A couple days after the most awkward breakfast ever, I was walking in the hallway headed to the common room. I had just gotten out of Potions (last class of the day) and was _dying_ to lie down. In the hallway I saw Sirius talking to Sara Scotti, a Ravenclaw girl who's in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I started walking towards them, considering how I had to ask him something. But in a split second I wanted to punch the short Grade-A student right in the face.

When I got about ten feet close to them he leaned in and kissed her. And here, Lily got me thinking there was a possibility that he fancied me. Of coarse he didn't, how could he? I backed away in disbelief, staring at them. Time seemed to be moving as slow as a snail. I turned and ran. I had never felt so upset, I wanted to just crawl in a hole and die. As quickly as possible I burst into the common room, not seeing anyone I knew, and stole my brothers' invisibility cloak. I went to find myself a nice place to sit and cry.

Four hours after seeing Sirius and the Hoebag Skank in the hallway, I was still crying. I had curled up in a ball, covered by the invisibility cloak, on the bottom of the stairs, crying my eyes out. I can't believe I could ever fool myself into thinking we could work together. It was about 8 o'clock, and I planned on staying there all night. Then when everyone woke up, I would go to the common room (still under the cloak) and cry in my bed.

Oddly enough, I heard someone walking down the stairs. Great, the last thing I needed was to _see_ someone. And what if it was someone I _knew_? Then they'd be all "Oh are you ok? What happened? Wanna talk about it?" ugh. I slammed my head slightly on the stairs as the person came closer and closer.

"Dylan?" oh Merlin, Sirius fucking Black came closer. I didn't respond, hoping that the cloak would do a great deal.


	12. What have I done?

Bloody fucking hell, Sara Davison just screwed me. Not screwed me, as in a broom closet. I meant she kissed me, right in the hallway. At one point we were just talking about Charms class, and then she just kisses me. Immediately I pulled away and told her I wasn't into that stuff anymore. She asked why, so I obviously had to tell her I was in love with someone else. For ten minutes she followed me around, demanding me to tell her. I made her promise not to tell another living soul.

Worst part is that Dylan was there. I don't know if she saw, but when I pulled away I saw Dylan walking in the other direction. If she did see, she'd probably tell then James. And he'd make my life hell. All I wanted to do was find her and ask her, then straighten things out (maybe profess my love just a little bit). But James and I had to read that bloody Vampire book. But Merlin, when I found the Slytherin boys who made her cry, I'll beat the living shit out of him.

We didn't talk for a bit after that. It was just one of those things that you know you can't talk about. Like my family. She begged me to tell her because she wanted to know, not because she wanted to tell her mates. I didn't tell anyone about her crying besides James, who deserved to know, and Peter and Remus, who were there when I told James and wanted to know. Jenna and Lily kept asking me where Dylan was (how should I know where she is better than her best mates?), eventually they let it go, saying she was probably in the kitchen.

But before they decided to leave, things got weird. Like, parallel universe weird. About two hours after classes Evans started being _polite_ to James. Not just polite, but _friendly_ and _nice_! When they left James was so happy he completely forgot about how his sister just happened to be missing. She was sitting next to him, having a conversation with him, laughing at something's he said, and not being disgusted at the very act of being near him. Quite an improvement. I would never _dare_ say this to James, considering that I don't want him to go _on_ and _on_ and _on_ about it, but the two blokes should just get together. It just looked right when they sat together, talking and smiling (in a weird way).

About two weeks after Halloween, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, there was a lesson about Vampires. An anonyms student in the class complained that the research was pointless if the class didn't have a proper resource. So we got to enjoy a lecture about Vampires, yay *sarcasm*.

"Now I will need a volunteer-" the teacher started, Dylan and Lily's arms shot up as fast as bullets, "Miss Potter? Miss Evans? Would you like to demonstrate?" they nodded, "Ok, come on up. You don't need your wands."

"We know." They said in unison

"Oh look, it's Potter's dream, playing with magic with a girl." A Slytherin in the back sneered. The lot of them snickered and giggled in amusement. Dylan went pale and looked down. Lily went up to her, clearly trying to cheer her up. It wasn't working

"Settle down, children." Professor said quietly, but was drowned out by the sound of James knocking a book over when he stood up

"You know what, Bolowski, just leave her alone. Why are you such a bitch?" he shouted across the room

"Figures he stands up for her. Freaks, the both of them." Smug, greasy haired boy muttered, glaring. I flicked my wand and he shot to the ceiling, slamming on the chandelier. Dylan and Lily were failing at muffling their laughs

"Mr. Potter, I'd like to speak to you after class." The shaky Professor sputtered when everything calmed down and the boy fell to the floor

"With pleasure." He muttered sitting back down

"Alright girls, do you know what to do?" he clearly wanted to change the subject, they nodded, "Go ahead. Dylan you be the Vampire, Lily you be the defender."

I had no bloody clue how to use magic without wands, but they knew. They walked about seven feet away from each other, hands up. For a couple of minutes, on the teachers marks, Lily shot spells at Dylan with her hands. Dylan easily deflected them, as a Vampire supposedly would. When the teacher said to, Dylan let her defenses down

"_Expello_!" Lily shouted. A ray of silver light hit Dylan, sending her into the wall. She slowly got up and staggered back to Lily, covered in plaster dust, coughing

"If I were a Vampire, I would be dead." She said through coughs

I stared down at my plate. Dylan had made me promise to eat healthier breakfasts. And, because of how I felt about her, I couldn't say no to her hazel eyes. I could spot those eyes from a mile away, even when she was in the form of a cat. I carelessly flipped the pages of the Daily Prophet. I hadn't gone this long without talking to Dylan for a certain amount of time in a year. Did I do something? Of course I did something, Sara bloody Davison kissed me.

"Hey, oh the _Prophet_, I haven't read it in, like, a _month_!" a peppy Dylan shimmed snatching the paper out of my hand, "Why, look at what you're eating!" she beamed

"Proud of me?" I asked, smiling out of half sarcasm

"Really proud." She said taking her own breakfast

"Thanks, love." She put the Prophet down and looked at me. Her head was slightly cocked to the side, and she had a tiny smile, "What?"

"You haven't called me love since we got that coffin." She said smiling, I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about that. I suppose that when I admitted to my mates how I really felt about her, I couldn't pretend it was a joke without knowing that someone knew the truth, "Sirius? Do you have a girlfriend who's _jealous_?" she said sarcastically, but there was something in her eyes that said that she wanted an honest answer

"Well I don't have a girlfriend, but all of the girls here should be jealous of you." I winked, "Love."

She snickered, "Ha ha," _you_ _wish_, "Like anyone's jealous of me…"

"Are you serious?" I asked, taken aback

"No, I'm Dylan. You're Sirius." She said seriously. A couple of seconds after she said it the both of us snorted

"What I _meant_ was, are you really that insane that you don't think people should be jealous of you?" she looked down at her _Prophet_, suddenly very interested in an article titled _How to Clean Your Wand, the_ _Surprising_ _Dangers_. "You don't do you?"

"Hey, did you know that a spell can back fire if your wand isn't treated with the proper care?" she asked in a high pitched voice

"Dylan, I want you to hear what I am about to say to you." I slipped the _Prophet_ from her hands. Uncomfortably her hazel eyes met mine, "You are the funniest, smartest, coolest, most beautiful girl in Hogwarts-hell in the world." Giggled quietly, blushing, "Everyone has a reason to be jealous of you." She reached over and put her hands on mine. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, electricity shot through my body

"You're a great friend, Sirius. What would I do with out you?"

"Hey guys!" Lily said brightly, walking beside James. Dylan and I snapped away from each other, blushing. Oblivious Lily and James took their seats, blabbering on about something. I pretended to be interested, but kept glancing at Dylan from the corner of my eye. How could she not know how amazing she is? It's so bloody obvious!

* * *

**A/N: Expello is Latin for 'thrust away' so I thought it would be perfect for the spell.**


	13. Super short chapter

Dumbledore finished his dinner speech and all four tables suddenly flooded with food. I loaded my plate with pasta, a small side plate of strawberries, rice, and an apple. And I swear to Merlin, Sirius filled his plate for a pure five minutes. The seven of us all started talking about Christmas. I told everyone how mum responded to my letter saying that they would leave after everyone came and would come back two days after Christmas. She said that everyone was welcome to stay at our house up until we got back to Hogwarts.

"Hey Dylan, sing that song." Jenna said between bites of her salad

"No not now!" she gave me a puppy look, "I'll do it when we get back to the common room."

"What song?" James asked

"Yesterday by the Beetles." The three of us said

"I didn't know you could sing." Peter said. I looked down at my plate, feeling my cheeks burn

"Yeah, not many people do… I don't usually sing in public."

"You did at the party, and you were great." Remus said. I stood up

"That's what happened at the part!" I shouted, everyone mumbled

"Yeah, that it." Lily said looking away, I sat down in satisfaction. Everyone was refusing to tell me what happened. Sirius slumped in his seat and stabbed his food. Maybe the slut gave him an STD!

Later in the common room I was fulfilling my promise I made to Jenna. So I sang the song. Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus. They stopped dead in their tracks. I pretended not to notice them staring at me, but it was pretty bloody hard. Even when I stopped they sort of just stood there. Out of sheer awkwardness Lily asked them if they wanted to sit down. Sirius sat next to me on the small couch that only fit two people. Our hands were touching, and, once again, I pretended not to notice.

"Less than a month 'till Christmas!" Jenna said cheerily

"Yeah! Um, Jenna would your Mum mind if I came a day early? My parents are leaving a couple days early." Lily said

"Why don't I go to your house and then take you straight to my house?" I suggested

"Ok."

"And hey, since tomorrow we're going to Hogsmead, and Christmas is in a month and a week, we can all go Christmas shopping." James said, "But we all have to go alone."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter had to end there for a good reason that you'll see in the next chapter ;)**


	14. Hogsmead

The lot of us walked in the snow to Hogsmead. Jenna and Lily were going to Zonko's Joke Shop to pick up the unexpected gifts for the lot. James said he was going the bank, but the truth was that he was going to the book shop to pick up an extra present for Lily. Peter was going to candy store for Merlin knows why. Remus actually was going to the book store. I was supposed to be at Robes for All Occasions, but I was going to as Dylan to come with me to the Shrieking Shack. But before we all went our ways we went to the Three Broomsticks.

"Whoa, Sirius, you ok?" Dylan asked laughing, "That must be your third Firewhisky."

"Fourth." I muttered, starting to panic. In a couple of hours I was going to tell Dylan how I really felt and I was _freaking_ _out_. "I have a-uh- high alcohol tolerance level."

"Lucky, I get drunk after two." She muttered

"How many have you had?" James asked

"One." She glared at him, well aware of his second drink being delivered

"Are you sure you're ok, Sirius?" Lily asked with a weird look on her face. Probably she felt a bit strange sitting next to James

"Fine." I said quickly

We all said our goodbye's outside of the bar. I pulled Dylan back by the bar. Jenna and Lily were about to call to her, but we shared a look. At the Halloween party I told them that I fancied her. But I made them promise not to tell anyone. So everyone knew I fancied her besides Dylan. She looked at me and snickered. She stood on her toes and brushed the snow off the top of my head.

"What's up?" she asked still smiling

"You want to go to the Shrieking Shack?"

"Sure."

We walked to the shack talking about what we were getting everyone. We also eventually brought up the fact that James and Lily should get together.

Dylan said that she had a plan about how to get them to kiss on Christmas, but she didn't tell me. She said that I would see it and she didn't want to ruin the surprise. We walked through town with out arms linked together. An old delusional looking woman approached us and said that we should link our arms so no one tried to rape Dylan. As ridiculous as it sounded, she put her arm in mine with a scared look in her eye when the woman left.

The two of us sat on a fallen tree a foot or two away from the barbed wire fence that prevented people from wandering into the Shrieking Shack. She pointed out that it looked a bit like a screaming old woman. Snow continued to fall slowly, gradually creating a small blanket. The snow only reached half a foot from the ground. Dylan rested her head on my shoulder and let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked, she sighed again

"I don't know. I just feel sort of… grey." I snorted

"Grey? What the bloody hell does that mean?" she sat up straight, trying not to smile

"Don't snicker, you know what I mean. Grey, like bland." I shook my head

"That doesn't sound very real." She hit me a little

"You're so mean."

"Come on, let's go for a walk so you don't feel so grey." She snickered and linked her arm in mine

While walking around we passed many of the stores that everyone was in. We passed Lily and Jenna back in the Three Broomsticks. Dylan didn't see them jumping up and down screaming in the window. The farther we walked the colder it got. Dylan shivered slightly. I slipped my jacket off and put it around her shoulders. We were still in view of Lily and Jenna who screamed so loud when that happened we could hear them slightly.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked looking at my sweater which was all I had

"No." I shrugged. She leaned against me as we walked, saying she didn't want me to freeze to death

We walked to a small frozen pond about a half mile from town. Technically we were still in Hogsmead, so we couldn't get in trouble. Dylan slowly walked across the ice in her shoes, seeing how far she could go. She got about half way and she fell. I got to her, falling a couple of times. We ended up just laying on the ice and looking at the sky, watching the snow fall.

"Sirius?" she asked turning her head

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever have those days where you do everything right but at the end of the day you still regret everything you did and are just so bloody confused?"

"Who doesn't?" she laughed, "Why are you asking?"

"Because…"she sighed "That's sort of what I'm feeling like right now."

"Yeah me two…" I sat up, "Dylan I have to tell you something."

"What?"

I took a deep breath thinking back to all the moments we had. When we met. The first time I ever called her love. The first time I ever felt her skin on mine. When I knew I couldn't have her. When I moved into the Potter house. The night the lot of us all went swimming. When the two of us had breakfast alone. All of that could either continue but with us as a couple or completely end.

"I care about you. A lot. And… I've fancied you since I met you." She sat up and looked at me with wide eyes, "You don't have to say that you feel the same way or that you don't, I just… needed to tell you."

"Why the _bloody_ _hell_ did you say that?" she said in a high voice, "If I say that I don't feel the same way, which I may or may not, than we can never talk again. And if I say that I fancy you, which I may or may not, than we'll be a couple, but James would probably go mad and never talk to me again. So I don't know what to do." A tear streamed down her face

"Dylan." I went to put a hand on her shoulder but she shot me a look as cold as ice

"Don't try and comfort me." She snapped, "I'm sorry I just… I don't think I can give you my answer until I'm absolutely _sure_ that my answer is my answer."

"Ok…" I said, she put a hand on my arm

"I'm sorry." She said quietly

"No it's ok, you're right." For a couple of minutes we just sat awkwardly, "Hey Dylan?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I have an idea for you to be sure about your answer." Her face brightened

"Yes, thank you! What ever it is, I'm all for it."

"Ok…"

As quickly as I could I leaned in and kissed her. It was so much more than I thought it would be, even if she wasn't kissing me back. But she wasn't pulling away either. I started to put my had on the back of her neck, but figured I should wait for her reaction. She quickly kissed me back once and pulled away.

"So… uh…" I mumbled

"I know my answer." She said quickly

"And that answer is…?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips on mine.


	15. James's reaction in Lily's POV

**For certain reasons, which you will see very soon, this chapter isn't in Dylan's POV. Also, I'm pretty sure now you understand why the past few chapters have been pretty short (in case you don't, it's because everything was leading up to the last chapter).**

**Lily POV**

I opened the door to the balcony that looked over the common room. Neither Jenna nor any of the other Marauders had seen Dylan or Sirius. I got up early to go look for them. But when I opened the door I saw James hunched over the balcony. I cleared my throat and expected him to start being all lovey-dovey like he always does when we talk. But he didn't move at all.

"James? What are you doing?" I slowly walked next to him. His face looked angrier than I'd ever seen.

"I'm gunna kill him." he muttered

"What are you-oh…"

Sirius and Dylan were lying on the couch, sleeping. Their arms were around each other. It was _so_ adorable! At the Halloween party Sirius had told Jenna and I that he had been fancying Dylan since they met. Which was amazing to learn considering that Dylan felt the same way. James started running down the stairs, but I tried pulling him back by his arm. He easily shook me off. When ht got to the two he took Dylan's arm and pulled her onto the floor.

"James? What the bloody hell?" she said glaring at him

"Are you alright, love?" Sirius asked, Dylan blushed

"I'm fine." She giggled

"Aw!" I said, James turned and glared at me

"No, not 'aw'! this is not an 'aw' moment!" he shouted. Jenna came our of the dormitory along with Remus and Peter, James grabbed Sirius by his shirt and got him on his feet, "Sirius you promised me you wouldn't ask her out until I know you wont hurt her."

"Yeah well you know what, James?" Dylan stood up and pulled Sirius away from her brother. She gave him a little shove and stood close to him, glaring, "He proved it to me and that's all that matters, so back off." She growled

"Shit, you're scary Dylan." Everyone in the room said at once

"You should listen to your sister, mate." Sirius said standing three feet away from him

"Oh shut up, I should push you in that fire." James shot back

"Lily, control your woman." Dylan said, everyone snickered

"James," I pulled him away from Dylan, who was running into a hug from her new boyfriend. I put my hands on his shoulders and looked at him. His expression softened; clearly I was the only one he would listen to, "Clearly this is really important to Dylan and Sirius. I mean, sure, maybe he didn't prove to you that he won't hurt her before asking her out. But look at them." Reluctantly he looked over at the two. Dylan's head was buried his Sirius's chest, he kissed the top of her head, "They're happy. And you can see in his eyes that Sirius won't and doesn't want to hurt her. So… maybe you should talk to him without trying to kill him."

"Thanks, Lily. I suppose I could try not killing him for now." He muttered looking at the ground. For good measure I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. Before he could respond I went over to Jenna. She cocked an eyebrow at me, "Oh shut up." The boys all got together and started and Dylan walked over to us

"What happened?" Jenna and I demanded

"Well yesterday at Hogsmead we went walking around town together and then he just sort of… told me how he felt. Then he kissed me."

"Aw!" Jenna and I screeched

"Dylan." We all turned around, trying to read their faces. Sirius took a step forward, his hands shoved in his pockets. He wasn't looking at anyone. Dylan's face grew darker and darker. He looked at her and smiled

"Come here love." She screamed and hugged him. Jenna and I 'Aw!'ed again as they kissed. Jenna pulled them apart and took Dylan up to our room. Remus, Peter, and Sirius went upstairs so Sirius could change as well. I started to walk away but James stopped me

"Lily." I slowly turned

"Yes?" I asked

"Thanks. I mean… for talking some sense into me. I almost killed my best mate."

"It was nothing but, you're welcome." I felt awkward; I had been having an internal battle. I was pretty sure I was falling for him, and it didn't help that we were completely alone, "But… why were you so mad?"

"Because she's my little sister, and I don't want her to get hurt." I put a hand on his arm in an awkwardly comforting way

"She'll be fine."

"Lily! The earrings won't go in! Get your arse up here!" Jenna screamed

"I got to go…" I said running up the stairs to help them. But I didn't let it slip what happened. I figured I would tell them as they pestered me for the true reason why I kissed James


	16. Whomping Willow

Surprisingly I didn't grab something from the box for my outfit for breakfast with Sirius and the lot of us. I was overjoyed that James was letting Sirius and I be together. Even if it took Lily kissing him to let us. I was definitely going to pester her about that late (with help from Jenna) but not before Defense class. I didn't want her to get weird while we were in our group. I would also pester her about what happened when she and James were alone. I couldn't help thinking that our life right now is like the Shakespeare play "Much Ado About Nothing". Where the girl and the guy fall in love, and get married (me and Sirius). Meanwhile their two best friends hate each other and swear they would never marry each other, but end up doing just that (James and Lily, for the most part).

What I wore was something I bought the summer before. It was a short white skirt with several layers. It only went down to the top of my thighs. The button up jean shirt was tucked into the skirt. The sleeves were permanently rolled up to the elbows. I had a thick brown belt on to top it all off ( imgres?q=cute+outfits+with+skirts&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1024&bih=479&tbm=isch&tbnid=1B9nMbOfVH9VzM:&imgrefurl= outfit/98851/Cute-Outfit&docid=plQebL1GIx8nYM&imgurl= outfits/4f4ac8afe0c6e_f528764d624db129b32c21fbca0c b8d6&w=400&h=401&ei=KFpaUO7oEsbg0gH48oGwBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=376&vpy=2&dur=738&hovh=225&hovw=224&tx=114&ty=141&sig=100940705369893189965&page=1&tbnh=111&tbnw=118&start=0&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0,i:151). I had on a short gold necklace with an infinity sign. They did my make up quite simple; mascara, eyeliner, and dark brown eye shadow.

I walked down to the Great Hall, smiling beside myself. I finally had a boyfriend. And it was _Sirius_ _Black_! Jenna and Lily giggled as I fell down the stairs and was still smiling like an idiot. Every five minutes Jenna and I would turn to Lily and say "You're next!". She'd tell us to shut up, but would turn red as a tomato. Or… red as her hair. I bet deep down she knew we were right, and was happy about it. I knew she was in love with my brother, I just hope she could know.

"Morning." We said. Lily sat down next to my brother, Jenna sat between Peter and Remus, I hugged Sirius from behind. He turned his head so he could see me. We kissed (turning lots of heads) and I sat down next to him. He put his arm around me.

"Bloody hell, Dylan, who knew you were so hot?" Peter said

"Why thank you, and I mean that honestly." I said

I took an apple, two pancakes, a small bowl of strawberries, and a blueberry muffin. I looked over at Sirius's plate: two slices of bacon, a small bit of eggs, an orange, and a glass of pumpkin juice. I stole his glass and took a quick sip of it, and set it back down.

"Dylan, can I see your wand." Jenna said, I gave her a confusing look, "I left it in the common room." I pulled out my wand and handed it to her

"Using the _Accio_ charm again?" I asked

"Maybe, well let's see what you got here. Wood: cherry length: 14 ½ inches. Core… what's the core?"

"Thestral tail hair."

"Nice. _Accio wand_." She handed it back to me and stared at the door, waiting for her special delivery

"What are we doing today?" Lily asked

"I've got an idea." James and I said at the same time. We grinned evilly at each other

"Oh Merlin." Everyone at the table said

…

"_Immoblious_!" I pointed my wand at the Whomping Willow. The flying branches stopped in mid air, "Alright, let's go."

We all stumbled through the passage way that led from the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. I found the passageway on my brothers' map. The Marauders all knew about it, but they didn't know how to get past the tree. The relationship between us girls and the boys is that they're the ones that know all the secrets and we're the smart ones.

"Dylan, are you sure this is ok?" Lily whimpered from behind me

"Um… I can't say." I pointed my wand at her, shining the light so I could see her face

"It's safe, Lily, don't worry. Dylan and I have been down here before." James said behind her. Sirius and I looked at each other, smiling. We both knew that Lily and James were meant to be together

We all crawled out of the crawlspace and into the Shrieking Shack. Ghosts whispered and groaned all around the creaky old house. The kitchen was old and dusty. There was a long, old table in the middle. An old stone fireplace was obviously crumbling all throughout the year.

"Looks like my old kitchen." Sirius said wandering around the room, glaring at everything in the room

"Oh love." I said kissing his cheek

"Thank Merlin you're never going to meet my horrid family." He muttered, "They'd hate you."

"Hey!" I said, slightly offended

"That's a good thing love," he kissed my forehead, "They only like Pureblood Slytherins."

"Well… I'm a Pureblood." I said

"Yeah, but you're a good person." I frowned and looked at the ground, "Come here, do you honestly care weather or not my parents would like you or not?" he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest

"And thus ends this session of let's get all gooey and romantic in the most haunted house in Britain. Now let's go, we have to get back to the castle." Jenna said with her arms crossed. I blushed and followed everyone down the trap door and through the passage way. Sirius held my hand tight in his the entire time


	17. Potions class and a realization

"Miss Potter?" Dylan's head shot up, "Can you tell me what the first ingredient in a love potion is?"

"Dragons heart?" she asked, Professor Slughorn smiled at her

"Good job, Miss Potter. Now class…" blah, blah, blah "Groups of six…" in front of us Jenna nudged Lily and mouthed something to her. Lily went wide eyed and slapped her friend. Dylan snickered and whispered something, the three of them laughed, "Get in your groups"

The three of them turned around, Jenna and Dylan smiling and Lily rolling her eyes. Dylan and I leaned across the table and kissed quickly, receiving groans from James and Remus and a chorus of "aws" from Jenna and Lily.

"I'll be right back." James said. Dylan quickly slipped into his seat next to me.

"What are we doing?" Jenna asked, she clearly wasn't paying attention during directions. Lily rolled her eyes

"We're brewing Living Death, Jenna." Lily said rolling her eyes

"I know who I'd use it on." Dylan muttered, Lily and Jenna snickered

"Who?" I asked putting my arm around her

"Ah…" she looked at her friends, who didn't give any help, she put her hand on mine, "It's nothing." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than me, "So how do we make Living Death?"

"Well, apparently we need Crushed Snake Fangs, Moondew, Wormwood, Asphodel, Valerian roots, Sopophorous bean, and _Sloth__brain_." Jenna said reading from her potions book, "Ew." Jenna, Lily, and Dylan said, "First," she continued, "We need to cut the Sopophorous bean and put it in the heated cauldron."

"Seems easy enough." I said

I was wrong. I couldn't have been more wrong if I wanted to be. Cutting the Sopophorous bean is the most impossible thing I've ever seen. Because of its awkward shape, every time the blade even slightly touches the bean, it slips out and flies away. When James came back he laughed, but soon saw how difficult it was. We tried all holding it in place as Lily tried to cut it, but that didn't work. Jenna tried charming the knife so it was three times the size. Dylan tried filing it at the end of the blade. That didn't work.

"Hey guys." Dylan whispered looking at someone, "Look at what Severus Snape is doing."

"Why would we do what Snivelly does?" James asked. She punched his arm, a full puch, "Love you too, Dylan." He said rubbing his arm

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" I asked squinting

"H's crushing it with the side of the blade. I wonder if…" she took the bean and the blade and tried crushing it. A sparkly purple juice spilled out of the cracks forming and pooled on the table. "I got it!" she crushed the empty shell over the cauldron

"Now we need Crushed Snake Fangs." Jenna read from the book, "_Take 2 ounces of Snake Fangs and use the masher until they turn into a smooth powder_." Jenna glanced up, "What the bloody hell is a masher?"

"I think it's this thing." James said holding up a white masher

"It looks like a radish." She said scrunching up her nose

"I'll do it." Lily snatched the masher out of James' hands. He looked down blushing. Dylan and I looked at each other and smiled, she had a plan to get the two together. Lily poured the fangs into a small bowl and started smashing them with the small suramic masher

"You alright, Lil?" Dylan asked cocking an eyebrow

"Yeah you're, uh, getting a bit intense."

"I'm fine." Lily responded smiling, Jenna slowly slipped the masher out of her hands and pulled the bowl in front of her

"Maybe I should do it for now."

The rest of class went quite smoothly. We were the second group to finish. First was Snape's group. We managed to brew a perfect batch of Living Death. Slughorn took a small sample of it in a tiny bottle. Wile brewing the potion, James and Lily would often do something, making the both of them blush. Every time Jenna would talk to Remus what he said came out as a whimper.

At night we all sat in the common room. Dylan and I sat together on the couch, Jenna, Peter and Remus all spread out on the floor. James and Lily sat on the floor, leaning on the couch. Lily didn't want to sit next to him, but there was no room on the floor and she sure as bloody hell didn't want to sit next to "the couple". Dylan put her arms around me neck and resting her head on my chest. She pulled her legs up to her chest, slightly shivering.

"You alright, love?" I asked kissing the top of her head

"Yeah… I'm just a little cold."

"You want a blanket?"

"No, I'm fine."

I slipped out from under her and ran upstairs. I pulled out the dark green blanket from my trunk. It was from my parents house. Sure, it reminds me of them, but it's extremely warm. Everything in my parents house that wasn't black, was green (seeing as I'm the only Gryffindor). I dragged the blanket downstairs. She wrapped it around herself and rested on me again.

"Bloody hell, this is warm." She said pulling it up to her chin

"That's why I brought it for you." She pulled it up to her nose and winced

"It smells like moth." She said

"It's from my parents house, that's what the entire house smells like." Her eyebrows shot up

"Really?" I nodded, "Ew."

We all stayed up talking to about midnight. By the time everyone started yawning, Dylan had already fallen asleep. Her head was rested on my chest and she had her arms wrapped around me. We all managed to pick her up and put her in my arms with out waking her. I carefully walked her up the stairs and to the door of the girls' dormitory. Lily and Jenna woke her up and helped her to her feet.

"We'll leave you two to say goodnight." Jenna said pulling Lily in the room and shutting the door. Remus, James, and Peter all went into our room, leaving us alone.

"Our first day together." I said, she smiled

"Our first goodnight." She said quietly, still half asleep

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Night." She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to mine

We hadn't kissed all day, except for once at breakfast. But that was in front of the entire school. This was just us, it was special. She slowly pulled away, still hanging on to me. She smiled, biting her lip. She backed away and slowly slipped behind the door.

"Oooh." James, Remus, and Peter said coming out of our room, "Someone's in _love_."

"Yeah…" I flopped down on my bed, pulling my family's blanket over me.

"Don't tell me you're _in_ _love_ with my sister." James laughed, I sat up and shot him a serious look

"I didn't say anything. But… maybe."

"So you do?" Remus said

"Yeah, I do. I love her."


	18. A confession

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, especially emiily15 who helped me with a problem I was having for what to do in a couple of chapters and IrisstoneHPfan for continued reviews!**

I woke up early in my bed. It was about noon. I sat up, groaning. The room was empty. Slowly, I rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door. I looked down the balcony to the common room. Jenna, Lily, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were all sitting on the couches. Sirius glanced up at me and smiled. He stood up and started walking. Jenna and Lily cut in front of him and tried to drag me back into the room.

"We have to talk to you." Jenna said pulling e back

"Wait, wait, wait, _wait_!" they let me go for the moment. I ran up to Sirius and kissed him, "Good morning." I said

"Good morning, love." He kissed me again, putting his hands on my waist

"Alright, let's go." Jenna and Lily pulled me off of him and into the room

"What's going on you guys?" I asked. Jenna and Lily shared a look

"You want to tell her?" Lily asked. Jenna sat on her bed and sighed

"No."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I asked

"Well," Lily sighed, "Jenna fancies Remus."

…

"So let me get this straight…" I said sitting up, "You don't want me to ask Sirius or James if Remus likes you?"

"Yes, I don't want you to. what's so complicated about it?" she asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"But why? Sirius can tell me then I'll tell you and you'll know for sure and be satisfied knowing if he feels the same way. You won't have to wonder." Jenna shot me a look

"You didn't do that with Sirius." She responded

"You're so mean. So, you're going to spend the rest of your life wondering if he ever felt the same way? Is that really how you want to spend the rest of your life?" I asked

"Yes, it there anything wrong with that?"

"Come on, jenna let's get you some lunch. Or in Dylan's case, breakfast." We all walked out the door and down the stairs

"Imagine how you're going to feel when you see Sirius and I acting all coupley." I whispered in her ear. She frowned and we continued walking to breakfast

…

"How much longer to Christmas?" Remus asked , looking up from the _Daily Prophet_ he was sharing with everyone on his side of the table

"Twelve more days, but we leave school in nine days." Lily said

"Twelve says until our first Christmas together." Sirius kissed me on the lips. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder

"Love, don't you need you right arm to eat?"

"I'm a lefty." He said

"Oh, I never knew that."


	19. Dylan gets sick

Dylan trudged into the great hall wearing a sweater, jeans, and flats. She looked beautiful (as always) but looked like she was in pain. She sat down next to me and laid her head on the table. I put a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head.

"Are you ok?" I asked she sat up and kissed me

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I just have to wake up a bit." She kissed me again, "You know," she said kissing me again, "My brothers not here."

"Uhuh." She kissed me again

"So," she wrapped her arms around my neck, "we can do whatever we want."

She sat up higher and got closer to me. I pushed her hair back behind her ears. Never had I ever thought I would be sitting at breakfast with Dylan, kissing her. I had been in love with her for years, but I never thought it would matter. She kissed me again. I put my hands on her waist, pulling her closer. She was so close; she was practically sitting on my lap. Over at the Ravenclaw table, a couple of fourth years snickered and whispered about us quite loudly.

She slipped her hands under the neck of my sweater. Her hands warming my skin. She pressed her lips harder on mine. I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I didn't want to possibly ruin our moment. If she didn't feel the same way, she'd probably break up with me. So instead I kept kissing her. My stomach flipped as her hand slipped farther down my sweater.

"Sirius," she whispered in my ear

"Yeah," whispered back, kissing her

"I… why didn't you tell me you fancied me before?" I looked at her

"What do you mean?" she sighed and rested her forehead on my chest

"Wasn't it obvious I felt the same way? I don't get why you didn't just tell me in… maybe third year."

"It was everything but obvious." She looked up at me, "I never thought there was a chance that you could ever fancy me."

She laughed and kissed me, "You're so sweet."

She pulled herself closer to me. Her hands ran through my hair, giving me chills. I put my hand on her knee. She giggled, blushing, and slid my hand farther up her leg. People continued to whisper and laughed.

"Come on, guys." James said slamming his bag down on the table. Lily and Jenna laughed and sat down, "Can't you save it for when you're alone."

"We _were_ alone, James." Dylan snapped

"Can't I kiss my girlfriend, James?" I said cocking an eyebrow

"Yeah, I guess."

Dylan pressed her forehead against mine and kissed me. I heard Peter and Remus sit down across the table also. No one sat on the same side as Dylan and I. Daisy the sixth-year Hufflepuff started talking to everyone and sit down with us, next to Peter. Dylan pulled me closer against her, kissing me more passionately.

"Um… Dylan…" Lily said, Dylan pulled away slowly

"What?" she groaned

"I hate to tell you this, since you're… enjoying your boyfriends company, but you forgot your bag." Dylan sprang up from the table, wide eyed

"Shit!" she ran out of the Great Hall, Jenna and Lily following her

…

During Transfiguration, James and I were working on changing a parakeet into a crystal. When we finished, James turned to me and gave me a serious look.

"Tell me something, Sirius." He said

"…What?" I asked suspiciously

"Are you really in love with my sister?" I rolled my eyes and groaned

"Do we have to go over this again?"

"Yes, now tell me!" he insisted

"Alright, you want to know?" James nodded, "Ok, remember how in third year I was over at the house and Dylan was asking your mom for a cat?" he shook his head, "Well she was. So… I'm getting her a cat for Christmas."

"Really?" he asked cocking an eyebrow, "You're getting my sister a _cat_?"

"Yeah, shut up." I grabbed the neck of his shirt, "But I swear, if you ever tell _anyone_-"

"I wont." He snickered, "So what are you naming the cat?"

"Olive." He laughed, gasping for air, I punched his arm, "It's what Dylan wants to name the cat."

"Alright," he gasped, "What kind of cat is it?"

"The kind of cat she wants." He gave me a look, "A black Persian cat."

"Ok, if you get my sister a cat, I'll believe that you love her."

"Their custom making the color tag right now." I said a bit too matter-of-factly

…

Dylan, Jenna, and Lily ran into the Great Hall. I took one look at her and stood up. Dylan's face was pale and ill looking. Jenna and Lily took their seats. She ran up to me and smiled.

"Hi sweetie." She stood on her toes to kiss me, but I took her face in my hands, "what's wrong?"

"Are you feeling ok?" she laughed

"Of course, I'm just a little tired."

"That's what you said this morning. You look pale." I kissed her forehead, "Dylan, you're burning up!"

"I know, just let me sit down." I sat down next to her. Immediately she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest

"Want something to eat?" Lily asked

"Bloody fucking hell no." she said into my chest, "I'm never eating again."

"Dylan you're not feeling well, you should rest." Jenna said

"I don't want to go to the Hospital Wing. It's boring and silent and there's nothing to do." She whined

"So go to the dormitory." Lily said

"Come on, stand up." I said. Slowly and reluctantly she stood up. I picked her up in my arms, like when she was sleeping

"See you guys later." I said

We walked to the Gryffindor tower together. Several times she almost fell asleep, in my arms. She weakly wrapped her arms around me neck. I carefully laid her down in her bed. I started to walk out after kissing her on the forehead.

"Night love." I said

"Sirius wait," I sat on bed, she put her hand on mine, "Don't leave."

"Alright." I laid next to her, putting my arms around her

"That was easier than I thought it was. I expected you to say 'no, I have to get back to lunch' or something."

"Well I'd much rather spend my time here with you." She kissed me and rested her head on me. In ten minutes she was asleep


	20. Last Day At Hogwarts

Wednesday it was as if I was never sick. Over the weekend, the only time I left the Gryffindor tower was to eat. Sirius didn't leave my side. I spent the entire weekend in his arms. He insisted on kissing me, even though he could get sick. He said that he didn't care if he caught my cold. But, of course, he didn't.

I walked into the Great Hall smiling. It was the last day at Hogwarts, we were having a Christmas party in Healing, and we weren't having Potions last period because we were given extra time to pack. And I had the most amazing couple of days with Sirius.

On Saturday morning we were sitting on the floor in the common room. I was curled up on his lap and he had his hand on the back of my head, pulling me in. He took my face in my hands and kissed me.

"Sirius, I don't want you to get sick." I said when he pulled away, he kissed me again

"I don't care if I get sick. It's worth it." I rested my head on his shoulder, "You look so pretty in my sweater." He said pulling the hood up over my head

"Really?" he nodded, "You really think I'm pretty?"

"Of course! You're the prettiest, most beautiful, most attractive, sexiest girl I've ever met." I blushed

"You really think I'm sexy?" I asked, with my cheeks burning, he nodded, "Even when my temperature is 100, my nose is all stuffed up, and my skin is sickly pale?"

"You look sexier now than you ever have." He kissed me, making me laughed

"You're so sweet." I kissed him and rested my head on his shoulder

So when I got to breakfast he took me by the waist and pulled me against him. He kissed me, making everyone but Jenna and Lily roll their eyes. I stood higher on my toes; he held his grip on me tighter. I felt something under my arms lift me off the ground and pull me away from him. Jenna and Lily set me down.

"What?" I groaned

"Well good morning to you too." Jenna said sarcastically

"Good morning best mates, how are you today? Now what is it?"

James threw me a box wrapped in boring brown paper. The address was from where I ordered Sirius's Christmas present from. I tore open the box and carefully looked inside, making sure Sirius couldn't see. Inside was a Bludger with a small gold plate with the words _Sirius, with all my love, Dylan_ and a little heart. Seeing as he's a Beater, I thought it was appropriate. I closed the box and set it down on the bench, kissing Sirius.

"I have to go, see you later, love."

"What's in the box?" he asked, I thought for a moment

"Um… it's just a present from a relative in America." James opened his mouth to say something, but I glared at him, "Let me just… put this in my room."

"Alight, see you when you get back." He kissed me before I grabbed the box and ran out of the Great Hall with Jenna and Lily behind me

…

I ran into my room and pulled out the gift bag I had been saving. Jenna and Lily sat down on my bed and waited for me to show them. They were the only other people who knew the main thing I was getting Sirius for Christmas. I pulled the Bludger out of the box and handed it to them.

"Oh my god! This is the most kick-ass present I've ever seen." Jenna said looking at it with wide eyes, Lily snatched it out of her hands and looked at it with even wider eyes

"Whoa, were did you get this from?" she asked

"The Quiditch shop in Diagon Alley. While we were shopping for school books and such, I snuck into the shop and quickly made the order. I told them that if they needed to contact me, that they should send it to Hogwarts."

"Wait…" Lily looked at the note, "This says 'All my love', but when you made the order you weren't dating him yet." I took it in my hand and sat down on the bed

"Yeah, once we started going out I wrote to them and said to change the signature." I placed it in the bag and covered it with tissue paper, "Oh… Lily… I should tell you something."

"What?" I winced and looked away

"I sort of ordered something else there for my brother." I said

"And?"

"I sort of… addressed it from you." She smacked my arm

"_Why the bloody hell did you do that_?!" she shrieked, Jenna fell over laughing

"I thought you two would be dating by now. But it's no big deal," she threw a pillow at me, "I'll just charm it to say that it's from me."

"You better!" she yelled, "Come on, let's go back to breakfast." She stormed off to the door but Jenna called her back

"Wait, hold on," she gasped for air, "Wait until I catch my breath." Lily rolled her eyes and slammed the door, I fell on the bed laughing with Jenna

…

Jenna, Lily, and I walked into healing to see Professor Garrens standing next to a table filled with desserts. The classroom was decorated with Christmas decorations and charmed healing materials that took the shape of a Christmas tree that almost reached the ceiling.

"Hey girls!" Garrens said greeting us with a smile, "We're having a party today, oh and that paper is due once you guys get back from Christmas break."

We all looked at each other and immersed ourselves in the party

…

"Have you guys seen my spell books?" Lily asked looking up from her trunk. Jenna and I shared a look

"Actually Lily…" I said

"We his them." Jenna finished

"Why?" she yelled

"Because we don't want you to read over Christmas break. It's a time to have fun, Lil." Jenna said

"We did it out of love." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and continued packing

"Hold on a second, I have to get changed."

I took my pair of skinny jeans, a tank top, and pair of flat heeled boots. I went into the closet that we had in our room, which we all used to get changed. When I got out I slipped on the sweater Sirius gave me. I locked my trunk and laid on my bed, pulling the hood up. There was a knock on the room and Remus poked his head in

"Dylan, James wants to see you." I started for the door and caught him looking at Jenna. But, of course, she didn't notice. On the balcony, James was leaning on the wall. Remus walked down the stairs, leaving us alone

"What's up?" he let out a long sigh

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Well… do you think you could… get Lily to hate me just a little less. Just for Christmas day and I'll be set for life. If you do, you don't have to get me anything for Christmas or my birthday for three years."

"Whoa, calm down James." I said laughing, "If you keep talking that fast you're going to choke." He laughed a bit, "Alright, I'll talk to her." He quickly hugged me, "James!"

"Sorry…" he said leaning on the wall again. The door opened and Lily came out. Lily stood up straight and stared at her. Lily looked away

"Oh… sorry…" she ran down the stairs, James sighed and leaned against the wall again

"Why does she hate me so much?" he slammed his head on the wall, I put a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry, James. I'm _going_ to talk to her" Sirius came out of the room and saw me

"Hey, love, done packing yet?" he said taking me by the waist

"Yes I am." I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him, James groaned and rolled his eyes he slowly started walking away, down the stairs, "James I'm sorry, I told you I'll talk to her!" I called after him.

"You'll talk to who?" he asked cocking an eyebrow

"It's nothing, love. Don't worry about it." I stood on my toes and kissed him


	21. Going home and Dylan and Lilys arrival

Dylan walked into the compartment, dragging her trunk on the floor. James sighed and moved from the seat next to me and sat next to Lily. Lily's eyes went wide and she stopped moving. Dylan smiled and stood on the seat so she could put her trunk on the bars above the seat. But she couldn't lift the trunk off the ground.

"Need some help?"

"Yeah, thanks." I helped her off the seat and lifted the trunk up. I sat back down next to her and put my arm around her, "Wow, you're pretty bloody strong." She slipped her arms around my neck and kissed me

"Thanks." She shifted herself closer to me

"No seriously." We all snickered at the word play, "You're so hot right now." She kissed me again, running her hands through my hair. James groaned

"Really, guys, can't you wait until you get to the house?" Dylan sneered and rested her head on my shoulder. The compartment door opened and Daisy Cairns walked in

"Hey guys, can I stay in here. Every other place is full."

"Sure, sit here." Jenna said moving over to make room for her. Daisy sat between her and Peter

We all talked for a little while about what we were doing for Christmas. Daisy was spending Christmas with her mother, her stepfather, older brother, younger sister, little brother-in-law and her baby half-sister. I kissed Dylan on the side of her head, next to her eye.

"Oh yeah, you guys are dating now. It's your first Christmas together as a couple. How long have you two been together?" She said after "aw"ing

"Um… in about a week it'll be a month." Dylan said, blushing slightly

"Well you two are so adorable, I knew you would get together eventually." She said

"What do you mean?" I asked, she laughed a bit

"Oh well when I met you two, I knew that you would eventually get together. I mean, you were _always_ flirting with each other and the way that you two _looked_ at each other. Oh Merlin!" she laughed, "I was about a month away from setting you two up."

"Really?" Dylan and I asked, Daisy nodded

…

"We'll see you guys later." Lily said. Dylan walked over to me and kissed me. She and Dylan walked off to meet Lily's parents so they could go to her house. Daisy went off with her family and Jenna went to meet Ms. and Mr. Potter.

A woman holding a black Persian cat came into view after Dylan and Lily left. She plopped the furry mass into my arms and handed me a bag that had the custom made collar inside. I let the cat onto my trunk, immediately she curled up and started to snore. James gave me a look.

"Oh shut up." I said rolling my eyes

"What the bloody hell is that." Remus said looking at the cat

"This, dear Remus, is Dylan's Christmas present. She's always wanted a cat, so I figured that I might as well get her one." Ms. Potter came over and hugged all of us

"Oh, Sirius dear, what is that?" she asked looking at the cat over the top of her dark purple glasses (**A/N: I imagined Ms. Potter to look like Miss Hilly's mother in **_**The Help**_)

"Oh, it's the cat that I got Dylan for Christmas. But she doesn't know yet so don't tell her." She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder

"You're dating my daughter, aren't you?"

"Oh, uh, Ms. Potter I-" she cut me off by laughing

"Finally! I've been waiting for this for _years_!" she pulled me into a hug, "Sirius, do whatever you can to keep her." She said gripping my shoulders, "Hold on to her and don't let go."

"Um… ok." We all loaded our trunks into the car. On the car ride home the cat was curled up at my feet, sleeping

…

I came down the stairs as Mr. Potter was brining in their luggage to the living room. Jenna, James, Peter, and Remus were brining up boxes filled with the Potters' old Christmas decorations. James gave me a look.

"Where's the cat?" he asked, I waved him off

"I paid the neighbors to look after her until Christmas."

Green fire erupted from the fire place. Dylan and Lily dragged their trunks out of old stone fire place, coughing and brushing the soot off their clothes. I walked over to her and almost kissed her, but remembered her dad still didn't know. So, instead, I helped the two of them with their trunks, and I brushed the dust out of Dylan's hair.

"Whoa, you look like you got out of Nocturne Alley." I said, trying to act as if we weren't dating. She snickered

"Oh, you two can kiss if you want." Ms. Potter said waving us off. Mr. Potter looked at us

"You two are dating?" he asked, Dylan walked over to her father

"Dad, look I-"  
"That's great!" he pulled his daughter I into a hug and also grabbed me, "Oh you two are finally together!"

"Dad!" she said blushing, "Wait what do you mean 'finally'?" her dad looked at her mom and didn't respond, "Dad… have you been waiting for Sirius and I to go out?"

"Sweetheart all that matters it that you two are happy!" he said. He quickly took a trunk and brought it out to the car

"Dylan, honey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ms. Potter pulled her daughter into the other room. As they talked, Dylan's cheeks got redder and redder.

"I can't believe this!" she said walking into the kitchen, "Was _everyone_ planning this behind our backs?"

"That doesn't matter." I said taking her face in my hands, "What matters now is that we're together now and there is nothing that could make me happier." I kissed her. She leaned back on the counter a bit, kissing me back. She put her hands on my shoulders, kissing me back. I pulled away, "And if it makes you feel better, James sure as hell wasn't planning it."

"Yeah, I could tell." She laughed and kissed me again. Her mother came in the kitchen. Dylan pushed me off her quickly and she blushed, looking down to the floor

"Oh come off it you two." She said waving us off. I walked back over to Dylan and kissed her. She started to protest, but her mother walked out of the room. Once her mom left she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me over to her, kissing me harder


	22. Dylan helps Lily Pack

Lily and I got to her house to pack up all her Christmas presents. I had never been in her house before. There was nothing magical about it. Well, literally. I found it's Muglle-niss quite charming. She pulled out a couple of cardboard boxes full of already wrapped.

"Can you help me?" she said opening my trunk

"Yeah." We filled the empty trunk with her presents for everyone. We finished in a couple of minutes

"Alright, lets go." She dragged the trunk to the door, but I pulled it back and sat on her bed, "What are you doing?"

"Lily, come here." She sat next to me and gave me a weird look, "Lily, why do you hate my brother so much?"

"Well he's a self centered, annoying, nasty, stupid, arrogant, big headed, life ruining toe rag." I laughed

"Well, all of that is true, but…" I sighed, "Lily, my brother is crazy about you. I know that you don't feel that way about him, I get that. And I'm not trying to get you to go out with him," lie, "I just… can you maybe hate him a little bit less?" she thought for a few minutes and when she was done she turned to me, with a serious look

"Did he tell you to do this?"

"Uh…no. no he did not. I just… my brother really is a great guy when he's not being self centered and annoying and nasty and an idiot and big headed and all those things. When he's being the James that I know, he's the kind of guy that you would like better than my other toe rag of a brother."

"Really?" she cocked an eyebrow

"Yes, yes he is. And, you know what, when he's not being an arse, he's what some would describe as a perfect boyfriend." She rolled her eyes and stood up

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure, alright. Let's go."

We walked down the stairs into the family room. Lily's parents were sitting on the couch having tea. They looked a lot like her. Lily's mother had her red hair and he father had her green eyes. Lily's sister, Petunia walked in the door with one of her friends. She looked at us wide eyed and disgusted. I walked over to her and held out my hand.

"Hi you must be Lily's sister. I'm Dylan." She looked at my hand, then back at me

"You're one of _them_?" she sneered

"One of what? I asked, slightly hurt at her tone

"The _freaks_!" she spat in my face. Her sister and friend stomped upstairs

"I should have… warned you about her." Lily said blushing.

"Mr. and Ms. Evans, where's your fireplace?"

"Why dear, are you cold?" her mom asked

"No, that's how we're getting to my house."

I pulled the bag of Floo Powder out of my jacket pocket. Lily and I stepped into the fireplace and dragged out trunks in with us. Lily and I linked arms and both took and both of us took a handful of powder

"What are you two doing?" Mr. Potter asked

"Traveling by Floo Powder. All you have to do is say where you're going and let go of the powder."

"27 Jonstondale Drive." We both shouted, dropping the Floo Powder in the Evan's fireplace.

We appeared in my fireplace. Sirius, James, Remus, Jenna, Peter, My mother and father all stood in the living room. Several boxes of Christmas decorations were plopped in the middle of the room. I saw a bag of mistletoe. I smiled. My plan was going to work.

I was planning on getting everyone to help me get the two of them under the mistletoe so they would kiss. They two couples that aren't are Lily and James and Sirius and I. But now that Sirius and I are together, the whole school is going to try and play matchmaker. We were going to put up mistletoe in every doorway in the house and then some. We were going to carefully plan it out.

I knew that even though Lily wasn't my brothers' biggest fan, that she was still hopelessly in love with him deep down. _Very_ deep down. But we were going to try and make _very _deep down not so deep down. And, if my plan goes accordingly, I'll never have to get James a present again. Later on my mother pulled me to the side.

"Sweetheart, how long have you two been together?"

"Almost a month, mom." I said feeling my cheeks get a bit warm

"Dylan, I'm so happy for you!" my cheeks burned, "When's the wedding?" my cheeks blazed, "I'm kidding, don't worry."

"Can I go now, mother?" I asked with my cheeks on fire

"Sure, go spend time with you're boyfriend." I walked into the kitchen, with Sirius behind me, trying not to have my cheeks catch fire

"I can't believe this!"


	23. Day before Christmas, Setting Up

Dylan, Lily, Jenna, Remus, Peter and I all got up early the say before Christmas to decorate the house. Dylan came downstairs wearing jeans, flat ballet shoes, and my sweatshirt that I gave her. Downstairs, she pulled out a mistletoe with a sting on it out of the box and dangled it above her head, walking over to me.

"Happy almost Christmas, angel." I said taking her waist

"You think you're saying that now, wait until you see my Christmas dress tomorrow." She dropped the mistletoe and threw her arms around my neck

"You always look like an angel to me, love." I pressed my lips to hers. Remus smacked me over the back of the head

"Stop making out with your girlfriend and _help_." He tossed me one of the many bags of mistletoe

"Alright, so Peter and Remus you two are going to try and get them in the same doorway and Jenna, Sirius and I will be making sure Lily is bloody drunk." Dylan said, I cocked an eyebrow

"You're getting her drunk?"

"Oh did I forget to mention that?" I nodded, she pulled a bottle of firewhisky out of a bag, "Well, yes, we are going to get her drunk."

"Why?" Peter asked

"Because," Dylan laughed, "Lily is never going to kiss my bloke of a brother when she's sober. But this is the only bottle so we have to make sure Lily has already had one or two before we have one."

For an hour we all ran around the house hanging mistletoe everywhere we could. In doorways, on ceiling lamps, on the Christmas tree, and on doorknobs. When James and Lily woke up, the three girls locked their selves in the Dylan's room. There were two extra beds in her room and another two extra in the room that James and I shared. We all decided that it would, in the spirit of Christmas, eavesdrop on the lovely ladies.

"Dylan, please don't." Jenna pleaded when we could hear them

"Come on, what could go wrong?" Dylan said back, Dylan and Lily laughed at what sounded like a pillow being thrown

"Just don't!" Jenna protested

"She won't, Jenna." Lily said still laughing, "If she _really_ wanted to embarrass you she wouldn't go for that."

"You are _so_ mean!" Jenna said clearly embarrassed

"So Dylan." Lily cooed, "What'd you get your _boyfriend_ for Christmas?"

"What'd you get _your_ boyfriend for Christmas?" she sneered back, Jenna burst out laughing

"_What_?" James hissed, the three of us all slapped him on the arm

"No, Dylan, seriously," they all snickered, "What you get him besides the-"

"Shut up!" Dylan screeched, "You don't know what kind of _devices_ my brother has that he uses to eavesdrop on me." We all looked at each other, "And if you want to know what else I got him besides _you_-_know_-_what_, I'll write it down for you." She scribbled something on a piece of paper. Lily and Jenna gasped and screeched

"_Oh my god_!" they screamed

"Shut up." Dylan muttered

"He's going to _love_ it." Jenna squealed, "I wish I had gotten _you_-_know_-_who_ something as good as that."

"You got Voldemort a Christmas present?" Lily asked, the three of them all laughed

"You know what I mean."

"Jenna's got a crush, Jenna's got a crush!" Dylan and Lily all sang

"Whatever, I'm going to get something to drink." Jenna stood and started walking to the door. We all scrambled down the stairs and into the living room, "The lot of you are mad." She laughed rolling her eyes when she got downstairs

"So she fancies someone?" Remus asked, panicking, when she got back upstairs, "Well… who?"

"How should we know?" James asked

"Sirius, please go ask Dylan." He pleaded

"Alright!" I trudged up the stairs and knocked on the door, Jenna opened and rolled her eyes

"Dylan, your prince is here." She and Lily laughed. Dylan sneered at him and shut the door behind her

"We should go to somewhere else." She said with a slight blush

"Come here." I took her hand and we went into the room I was sharing with all the boys, I shoved my hands in my pockets, feeling my cheeks get a bit hot "I know it's a mess but…"

"It's alright, I know my brother so I'm used to it." she said still blushing. She looked at the small box on my bed, "What's that?"

"Nothing." I said snatching it, she smiled and put her hands on my chest

"Come on, I'm invested now, I wanna know."

"It's a present for you, so don't even think about asking to see it."

She sat on my bed and draped the blanket over her legs. I put the box in my pocket and sat down next to her. I cupped her face in my hand and kissed her. She gripped my shirt and pulled me closer to her. She curled her legs up against mine. I pulled the hood of her sweater up, she giggled, blushing. She kissed me again. James opened the door and walked in

"Really?" he said rolling his eyes, "You two really can't keep your hands off each other." Dylan took the pillow and threw it at her brother

"Go away!" she muttered, blushing even brighter. He snickered and shut the door

"He's right." I said, she gave me a look, "I really can't keep my hands off you. And you know why?"

"Why?" she muttered, blushing and biting her lip

"Because you're so bloody beautiful." I put an hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck

"Merlin, you're sweet." She gripped me tighter and kissed me


	24. Christmas day

Christmas morning the lot of us all woke up at 7 o'clock in the morning (which is saying a _lot_). Quickly, I pulled on my Christmas dress (**A/N: I really don't feel like describing it, just click the link**) ( imgres?q=christmas+dresses+for+teenage+girl&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=479&tbm=isch&tbnid=K8skm_3ywbwyHM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=cJaKZAXAAHP-QM&imgurl= . &w=300&h=300&ei=BoxjUOeHCcXN0AHXz4GADA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=89&vpy=115&dur=5043&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=149&ty=111&sig=100940705369893189965&page=1&tbnh=126&tbnw=126&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:70). I grabbed the bag of presents I was going to put under the tree and ran down the stairs. But I slipped down at the bottom.

"Whoa, drunk already?" Sirius said when he caught me. He kissed me quickly, "Happy Christmas, love."

"Happy Christmas." I turned and put my hands on his chest, "So, what do you think?"

"What?" he asked, I put my hands on my hips and cocked an eyebrow

"Do I look more like an angel than I did yesterday?" she looked me up and down and kissed me

"You look more beautiful everyday." I lightly slapped his arm

"Shut up." I walked over to the tree, him behind me with his hands on my waist, "Do you want one of your presents now or later?"

"There's more than one?" he asked cocking an eyebrow

"Yeah, now help me." We kneeled down under the tree and put the presents from me under. I was very careful to put his presents there last night. He saw the small gold box and did the worst thing he could've done. Read the label

"To James, from Lily… there's a heart, oh Merlin their dating!" I snatched the box out of his hands

"No their not. This isn't from Lily, it's from me." He cocked an eyebrow

"Are you cheating on me with your brother?" I laughed and put a hand on his shoulder

"You have nothing to worry about." I kissed him, Lily and Jenna came downstairs

"Oh Merlin you two." They muttered, my cheeks burned. Jenna threw a small box at my head, "Open it!"

I tore off the purple wrapping paper and Lily did the same. Inside the box was a picture of the lot of us. It transitioned into another picture, and another, and another, and another. Lily and I both hugged Jenna and looked at our gift.

"Hey, hold on a moment." Lily said, "You and Sirius have never taken a picture together." Lily picked up her camera, Sirius came behind me, putting his arms on my waist. He kissed my cheek as Lily flashed her camera. Light blared in the living room and a thin cloud of smoke floated through the room. Shortly after, James, Remus, and Peter came downstairs

"Wasn't last night enough." James said rolling his eyes, everyone in the room stared at us with opened mouths

"You two shagged?!" the all shrieked

"No, no, they were just snogging." He said smugly, I glared at him

"Like you and Lily will be." I muttered softly so only Sirius could hear. He snickered and kissed the top of my head, "Anyone want something to drink?" I asked

"Sure!" Lily said, it took all my strength not to put on a devilish smile. I went into the kitchen and poured her some pumpkin juice with a sprig of Firewhisky. Sirius came behind me and kissed me on the cheek

"You're already getting her drunk? It's 7 o'clock!" he put his hands on my waist. I bit my lip

"I don't know… I mean, it's just going to take awhile. Maybe I should put a little less alcohol in it." he turned me around so I could face me

"Close your eyes." He said bringing his face close to mine, I cocked an eyebrow

"What are you going to do?" he rolled his eyes and laughed

"Just do it." his kissed my nose and I shut my eyes. A couple of seconds later he gently kissed me. "Open." He whispered in my ear

In his hand was a small box with a pair of earrings. They were dangling bird cages with birds inside. The small birds looked as if they were made of crystal. Coming out of the birds mouths were a stream of music notes. I screamed and threw my arms around his neck. He set the earrings on the counted and hugged me back

"Merlin, these are beautiful!" I squealed, I pressed my lips to his

"You like them?" he asked

"I love them!" I grabbed them off the counter and ran to show Jenna and Lily

…

For hours we all tried to get James and Lily together, but it wasn't easy. Whenever we were about to get them under the mistletoe, they would have to do something that will "just take a second". Please, if I didn't know any better I would say they were on to us. For lunch we all just made sandwiches and I started on dinner. All we were having was pumpkin pie and pasta (I'm not a very good cook). Sometimes when I would be trying to get Lily under the bloody mistletoe, Sirius would pull me under and kiss me.

**Sirius POV**

We all sat around the tree to give each other gifts. I kept glancing at the door. Dylan's cat should've been coming. I gave Dylan her other present to take my mind off of it. I got her a small pocket mirror. It was a matching set. Whenever you look into it, you see the other person. She loved it and insisted I open her present. She had gotten me a custom made Bludger with an ingravement that said _All My Love, Dylan_.

"Dylan… this is amazing." She smiled and blushed; I hugged her and kissed her forehead, "I love it."

"You think that's good, you should see what else I got you." She laughed

A couple hours later, after Dylan's dinner, we all sat by the fireplace. Dylan sat between my legs and rested her head on my chest. I had my arms around her. Even Remus and Jenna were sitting next to each other. And James and Lily… wait. James and Lily weren't there. Dylan, Remus, Peter, Jenna… no one else

"Guys… where's James and Lily?"

We all stood up and ran around the house. We found them in the Potter's dinning room doorway. _Making out_. Lily had her arms around his neck and her tongue _in his mouth_. Dylan and Jenna dropped their jaws and gapped at them they didn't notice we were there until Dylan started screaming.

"_Bloody fucking HELL_!" she screamed. James and Lily jumped away from each other, both blushing. James, however, was more smiling than blushing. Lily's face was as red as her hair. Jenna and Dylan screamed and pulled the two in a hug

"Dylan?" James muttered as nicely as he could, "Could you, um… _leave_?" he shot her a look

"Hold on a sec, I have to talk to my friend." She snapped she turned to Lily, "Damn girl!"

"Planning on a Christmas shag?" Jenna squeaked through laughs

"Guys." She said softly. Slowly they walked away from Lily and James. After we all slowly left the room, and James and Lily were kissing again, Dylan squealed and threw her arms around my neck

"Happy fucking Christmas, James." She said quietly

…

We all sat by the fire again. Dylan said she forgot something and came out with another wrapped present for me. I opened it and inside was a new broom. I pulled her on my lap and kissed her. I left it by the door so I could try it out the next day. When I got to the door I looked out the window. No sign of her cat.

"You like it?" she asked leaning over the couch. I kneeled down so her head was above mine, "Oh this is different." She laughed

"Yes it is. And I really do love it." she pulled my face up and locked her lips on mine

"Come here." she said standing up and biting her lip. I jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down. I put my arm on the back of the couch. She slipped into the seat and nuzzled her head in my neck. For awhile we all tried to squeeze the truth out of James and Lily, who were acting more like a couple than Dylan and I.

The doorbell blazed in all our ears. I quickly ran to the door and looked out the peep hole. The neighbors were walking away from the door step. I picked up the small black kitten. She looked up at me with loving orange eyes. She purred and licked my face.

"Hey Dylan." I called into the living room, still at the door

"Yeah?" she called back

"Your Christmas present I here." I said on my way into the living room

"I thought you already gave me my present, love." I walked into the living room holding Olive. Dylan jumped off the couch and ran over, screaming. She plucked the cat from my hands and cooed at her. She kissed the top of the cats head and cradled her. "Sirius, are you joking?" she said breathlessly

"No, I'm serious." I smirked. She laughed and leaned against me. I put my arms around her

"You know," she said looking up with big eyes, "I've actually always wanted a black cat _just_ like this."

"I know, I heard you asking your mum in third year and I always remembered." She smiled, "Look at the nametag."

"Olive, did you know that's what I was going to name her?" I nodded; she placed Olive carefully on the couch and kissed me, "You are the _sweetest_."

"Well I'm glad you like her."

That night we all fell asleep in the living room, in the fire light. Dylan rested her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on hers. Our knees were together, creating a small bed for Olive. James and lily were curled up against each other, like nothing was new. Even Jenna fell asleep with her head on Remus's shoulder and his arm around her. Before I fell asleep I ran upstairs and put my family's old, green blanket around Dylan.


	25. Day After Christmas

I woke up to feel my whole body shaking. Hands on my waist pulled me up onto my feet. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. Sirius held me up, steady so I wouldn't fall. I leaned up and kissed him. Olive came over and rubbed against us, purring. He picked her up and I kissed her head.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked

"Sure, even though it… 6 o'clock in the morning?" he nodded, "Alright." He slipped his sweater on me, took my hand, and led me out the door

The streets were empty and dimly light. Snow slowly fell, gathering on the street. As we walked we breathed with out mouths open to see our breath in the cool air. Sirius snuck into someone's yard, climbed up one of the trees, and broke off two icicles. I tried to be serious and tell him not to trespass, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dylan?" he asked, I looked at him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Um… yeah. What is it?" he slipped his hand into mine

"Why do you fancy me?" I laughed a little

"Why are you asking?" he sighed  
"Because… you're so beautiful, and I'm just…" I put my hands on his shoulders

"Sirius Black, are you saying that I'm better looking than you?" he opened his moth to say something but I stopped him, "You do don't you? That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not. You're the most beautiful girl in the world, and so clearly you have damaged eyesight." I giggled and kissed him

"My eyesight is fine, love. And even if I agreed with you, why would you be pointing this out, anyway?"

"Because." I rolled my eyes and laughed. I slipped off my hat and shook off all the snow. He kissed me on the cheek, "I just wanted to see if you knew."

"Sirius, you're brother… he-" he cut me off by rolling his eyes

"Dylan I don't want to talk about my 'family'. They're all conceded and a bunch of prats." I frowned

"Sirius, just listen to me, alright? I know you don't want anything to do with your family so just listen to me!" I snapped, he gave me a look and I felt bad for getting a bit pissed off at him. "I'm sorry, but… it just makes me sort of mad about how you don't even want to hear me say something bad about your family, you want so little to do with them."

"No Dylan I'm sorry." I held up my hand

"Sweetie, just shut up and listen to me." He snickered, "So I was walking in the hallway at school and he slammed into me. And, being the polite person I am, I said sorry and started to pick up my books. Anyway, so I started to walk away, but she knocked the books out of my hands and slammed me against the wall." He put an arm around me and kissed me  
"Why?"

"Because he knew who I was. He knew you're living with me, he knew we were dating, he knows that one of my best friends is muggle-born."

"What happened then?"

"He left."

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?" he pulled me into a hug

"I didn't want you to worry about me."

We walked back to the house, laughing and talking. I honestly never thought I could ever be with him. He thinks _I'm_ out of _his_ league? I had always known he was who I wanted to be with. I could have dated the "hottest guy in school" in forth year. A Ravenclaw named Shawn Dittfield. He has shaggy blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. He's almost six feet tall. In fourth year he asked me to be his girlfriend after classes. I said that I couldn't because I didn't want a boyfriend. But, all I could think was; so I want to be with Shawn or Sirius?

An owl flew over our head when we got to the door. The white owl dropped five envelopes and a box on the doorstep. I picked them us and looked at who they were addressed to. Mum, dad, mum and dad, James, and me. I put the ones for mum and dad in a metal box on the door. The box was for both James and I. I picked up the ones for us and went for the door. Sirius stopped and took my hand.

"What are you doing?"

He placed his hands on my hips and pressed me against the door. He put his lips on mine. I grabbed the color of his coat and pulled him down so his face was closer to mine. I don't think I would ever be kissing Shawn Dittfield against my front door. But Sirius… he was the most amazing person I'd ever met. Funny, nice, smart, good looking. Why did he think I was better than him? I pulled away and laughed a little.

"I feel warmer already." He laughed and kissed me again

The door I was leaning on opened and. I screamed and fell on my ass. Lily immediately started apologizing, Jenna was trying not to laugh, and James was coming over to get his mail. Clearly he didn't care that his sister could've been in pain.

"You ok?" James asked snatching the package and starting to open it

"I'm fine, James." I muttered

"'Kay." He walked away, I rolled my eyes. Lily and Jenna followed

"Here." Sirius held out his hand to help me up. I gripped his hand and he pulled me up off the ground with what seemed like no effort. Add strong to the list of good things that Sirius is. He kissed me and picked up the mail from the ground. Add good kisser and a gentleman to the list.

"Dylan catch!" James shouted when I walked into the living room. He chucked a Quaffle at me head. My reflexes reacted and I caught it, an inch from my face. "Happy Christmas from our aunt."

"Why'd you get a Quaffle?" Sirius asked

"Dylan's quite a fair Keeper." James sneered. I threw the Quaffle at him, it _thunked_ against his stomach

"Shut up." I snapped

…

Sirius pulled me into his room by my hand. I sat down on his bed and pulled my knees to my chest. He smiled and sat next to me, pressing his lips to mine. I ran my hands through his hair, making him smile. I laid down on the bed, resting my head on his pillow. He rested next to me, still with his lips locked on mine. He pulled me closer to him by my waist. Pisht… Shawn Dittfield.

He unzipped my sweatshirt and slipped it off my arms. I pulled the straps of my tank top up higher on my shoulder. My shirt had rolled up to the middle of my stomach. His cold hand on my skin gave me goose bumps. The door opened and I heard lioly let out a small screech.

"Oh sorry guys, I just had to grab something." She quickly grabbed a book off of James's nightstand and shut the door behind her. Sirius put his lips on mine again

"Dylan?"

"Hm."

"Are you wearing a bright pink bra?" I laughed and shoved his arm a little

"How did you know?" I asked sarcastically

"I have special powers." I laughed and kissed him again


	26. The Potters Return

"We're home!" Mr. and Ms. Potter called walking into the door, dragging their trunks through the door. Ms. Potter immersed Dylan and James into a hug, "How was Christmas?"

"It was great Mum, how was you and dads holiday?" James said trying squirm out of his mothers grip. Dylan shook her head slightly, indicating it was no use

"Oh it was wonderful!" her mother dropped her grip and pulled her trunks into the dining room, "Boys, help me with the luggage." We all went to the truck to help Mr. Potter with the trucks

"James!" I hissed, he came over and rolled his eyes

"What now?"

"You believe I'm in love with your sister yet?" I cocked an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips. He squinted his eyes at me and looked at me for awhile.

"I guess. Can I just ask one think?"

"Uh… sure." I said hesitantly

"Have you two ever… I mean, uh…" he sighed and looked down, "Have you and Dylan… did you guys…"

"Hold on a second!" I said holding up my hands, "Are you asking me if Dylan and I have had sex?" he nodded, "Why don't you just ask _her_?"

"Because she'll slap me and then probably break up with you because she'll think you told me that you did." He cocked an eyebrow in a challenging way, "So, in the interest of us both, why don't you just tell me?"

"James, no we have not, and why are you asking?"

"Because, she's aware of how much experience you have. So…"

"Oh… I never told you did I?" he cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, James… I'm a virgin." He laughed and rolled his eyes. I punched him, "What are you saying?"

"Sirius, I know as well as a quarter of the girls at Hogwarts that you are in fact _not_ a virgin." He laughed, "So…"

"Shove off James." I said pushing him slightly, "I love Dylan, and that's why I've never had sex with _any_ of them. And so, that's why you should be convinced that I love her."

"Why because you've never actually fucked anyone, big deal!"

"Hey! Think about how much experience everyone thinks I have compared to how much I actually do have. Doesn't that say enough?" he thought for a moment

"Ok, enjoy my sister."

"Shut up."

…

"Sirius, dear, could you help me in the kitchen?!" Ms. Potter called. I pushed myself off from the couch next to Dylan and made my way to the kitchen. Ms. Potter stood in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, smiling

"Sure, what do you need help with?" she laughed a small laugh and sighed

"I'm fine, dear, I don't need help." I looked at her and tried not to cock an eyebrow

"Then, uh… what did you call me in for?" she took my hands and patted them

"I wanted to talk to you about my daughter." I swallowed hard. It took all my strength not to burst out of the room, grab Dylan, and run away with her. But I stayed. "Are things between the two of you… serious?"

"Well… what do you mean?"

"How close are you two?"

"We're pretty close. We spend a lot of time together and we get along well." I couldn't help feeling extremely awkward talking about this with her mother. Technically I was telling the truth, but it's not like I could tell her what we actually do when we spend time together, "Can I ask... why you're asking me and not Dylan?"

"Well because, Dylan would be embarrassed and wouldn't tell me the truth. But you would, wouldn't you?" she looked over the top of her glasses

"Yes, of course. Yeah, Dylan can get a little embarrassed."

"Have you two kissed yet?" my eyes got wide and I tried not to laugh

"Um…" I had to gnaw on my lip to keep from bursting with laughter, "Yeah, that's sort of how we got together."

"I don't understand."

"Well… when I asked her out, she said that she wasn't really sure how she felt."

"So you kissed her to help my deranged daughter make up her mind?" I laughed and nodded, "I am so happy you two are together. The two of you were always flirting and carefully dancing around this. Alright, go spend some time with my daughter." She turned me around and gave me a little shove

"What was that about?" she said wrapping her arms around me neck when I sat down next to her

"Your mum just wanted to ask me a question."

"I hope she didn't make you uncomfortable, love. She comes off strong but means well." I kissed her on the cheek, making her face get hot

…

Later that night I had finished packing early and was laying on my bed. I watched James, Remus, and Peter all shoving their belongings into their trunks. I lounged on my bed, smirking. Every once and awhile they would try to get me to help them, but I was all too comfortable. The door creaked open and Dylan slipped in. I sat up, quickly. She blushed.

"Hey Sirius?" he said softly

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me pack?" I sprung up and followed her out the door

"Well that's not fair!" James called

Dylan didn't really have much to pack. Just the presents she got and a bit of her clothes. When we were done, we sat on her bed and looked at the picture that Lily took of us. Dylan curled up against me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Is that really what we look like together?" she asked

"I guess." I kissed the side of her forehead

"Bloody hell, we are cute together." She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine

"Yeah." She laid down and groaned, "What's up?"

"I'm _tired_." I laid next to her and pushed her hair behind her neck, "What are you doing?" she laughed

"Nothing, you just look beautiful." She smiled and kissed me

Lily and Jenna came in the room, laughing. They snickered and went back out a few seconds later when they saw us.


	27. Quidditch

Jenna, Lily and I were all sitting in the common room a week after Christmas. We were going over our notes for Transfiguration because we had a quiz in three days. I kept trying to concentrate, but Olive was glued on my lap. Every time I pried her off, she'd wait a minute or two and jump back on. Eventually I gave up and scratched her head. She purred so loudly that Jenna and Lily rolled their eyes and closed their books as well.

"Bloody hell mate, you almost killed me!" James said walking in the common room with Sirius, Remus and Peter behind him

"I didn't mean to, and I said I was sorry." Sirius said rolling his eyes and coming over to me. He kissed me and scratched Olive under her chin; he walked in front of James, getting on his knees and putting his hands together in a pleading way, "Please James, will you ever forgive me?" James put his hand on Sirius's face and gave him a little shove

"If you promise to never do that again; yes." Lily stood up and they shared a passionate kiss for what seemed like forever

"I'm really happy for you guys, but you're making it hard." Jenna said. We all laughed, making the both of the blush, "And where have you guys been?"

"Quiditch practice, using my Christmas present." Sirius kissed me and glared at James, "You're just lucky we don't do that in front of you two." I laughed and put my hand on the back of his head, kissing him again

"Well I'm glad you put your present to good use." I said, "When do you guys have a game?"

"Tomorrow." Remus said setting his broom down, leaning against the wall, "I'll be back, I'm going to shower in the prefects bathroom."

"Me too, see you in a bit, love." Sirius said kissing me and walking out, James followed

"So I guess we'll go to the game tomorrow." I said when they got out

…

Lily, Jenna and I gathered in the stands to see the Quiditch game. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Twenty feet away, Severus Snape was looking at us with a grimm look on his face. I sneered at him and continued to scan the stands. He hadn't just hurt Lily by leaving the group. He also hurt Jenna and I. Regulus Black was glaring at me. I turned my head away and tried to ignore it. I tied my scarf tighter around my neck. A door opened and the Quiditch team zoomed out.

The game was going well. We were winning 60-20. All we needed was for James to catch the Snitch. He had to wait to catch it so that we would have enough points to win. We needed ten more points and the Snitch. I searched the skies for the gold glint of the Snitch when yells and gasps erupted.

Someone on the Gryffindor team had been hit with a Bludger and was falling to the ground, clearly struggling for consciousness. I scanned the sky at who was still left. I stood up and screamed. It was Sirius who had gotten hit.

I shoved my way through the stands, eventually crawling inside the actual stands and running down. I made my way down the three flights of stairs and sprinted out on the field. Everyone on the Gryffindor team had gotten to the ground and was crowded around him. As I got closer I heard someone say "Back up, that's his girlfriend." I crumbled at his side. Blood streaked down his face from when he got hit. I threw my arms around him and started crying. He weakly kissed the top up me head

"Deshavu, huh love?" (**A/N: yeah, I realize I spelled it wrong, but spell-check isn't helping right now**) I laughed beside my self. I put my lips on his, feeling a tear run down my face. Everyone on the team helped him to the Hospital Wing. Jenna and Lily had come down to the field and were hugging me as I cried

…

I rushed into the Hospital Wing with Jenna and Lily behind me. James, Remus, and peter were all sitting in chairs around Sirius's bed. I sat on the bed and started to cry again. Everyone, including Madam Pomfry, tried to tell me he was going to be ok. But I didn't listen. I moved the curly hair away from his face and kissed his forehead

"What an idiot." I muttered smiling

"Dylan, don't worry. He's going to be fine." James said putting an arm around me, "He just got hit." I turned and glared at him. He backed away

"You were helping up until that last part." I snapped

"It's better that he's unconscious, Dylan." Remus said reaching over and taking my hand, "That way there's no chance that he's in pain." I smiled, "Though I wish he _was_ awake." He said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms

"Why?" I asked

"Because he would love to see you getting so upset about it. He loves it when you get so flustered." I blushed and pulled my hair behind my ears, "Sometimes he can't stop talking about you. It's adorable."

"Really?"

"Dylan, he's mad about you." I looked at him and sighed, "I know that James probably tells you that all the time." He looked at James, "But you are all he talks about and all he thinks about."

"It's true. You drive him mad with your beauty." James laughed. I blushed and pressed my forehead against his

"Why did you have to go and get yourself hurt?" I whispered

…

Lily and Jenna walked into the Hospital Wing. I was laying next to Sirius, waiting for him to wake up. The came in and crossed their arms. They were both wearing their nightclothes.

"Dylan, get your arse up right now." Jenna said in a cranky tone

"I thought I was sleeping here tonight." I groaned

"Well you're not. Now get up." Lily snapped. I kissed Sirius's cheek and stood up

"Fine." I sighed. We all rushed to the Gryffindor tower so we wouldn't be caught out of bed after hours. It's moments like that where I wish I had my brothers' invisibility cloak


	28. Sirius comes back

I walked into the Great Hall at about 8 o'clock. I had gotten out of the Hospital Wing a week and two days after I got in. Dylan was slumped over the table wearing the sweater I gave her. Jenna and Lily were trying to get her to eat. I made my way over to them, standing behind Dylan. Jenna and Lily got wide eyed.

"Hey Dylan, how long has Sirius been in the Hospital Wing?" Lily choked out

"One week, two days, and twenty two hours." She groaned

"And, um… when do you think he'll be back?" Jenna said slowly

"In a couple of days." She said sitting up

"You don't think he could be back… today?" Jenna asked cocking an eyebrow and trying not to smile. I bent down and kissed the top of her head, making her let out a small scream. She turned around and screamed loudly. She stood up and threw her arms around me

"Oh my goodness, you're ok?" she said holding me tightly

"Yeah, I'm fine." She crushed her lips on mine, she pulled away and smiled, "Whoa, you really did miss me." I cocked an eyebrow

"Of course I did. You're my boyfriend." She kissed me again as everyone else came in

"Wow, for once I wont make a comment." James laughed. We sat down to eat. Dylan gathered her breakfast and started eating. Jenna and Lily gaped at her with open mouths.

"You're finally eating!" they shouted, Dylan blushed

"Shut up." She hissed, I kissed her cheek

"You're so adorable when you get embarrassed." He put an arm around me. Remus raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly. Dylan smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead, "So I'm guessing you haven't been eating much."

"She's only eaten two meals in a week." Jenna said. Dylan chucked an orange peel at her face. Jenna and Lily cracked up, making Dylan's face red with anger and embarrassment. She picked up two rolls and threw it at the both of them. The hung on each other, holding their stomachs

"I give up." Dylan said rolling her eyes. She took a bite out of her apple, "I plan on throwing this too when I'm done." They laughed even harder, "I hate you guys." She growled. I pulled all her hair to one side and kissed her neck

"Wow guys, wait until you're back at the common room." James said. He and Lily wrapped their arms around each other and started making out

"Yeah, and we're bad." Dylan rolled her eyes and kissed me, "Oh… sorry Jenna, we're all kissing each other and… I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She said waving it off, "Please, enjoy each others company." I kissed her neck again. She laughed and her lips met mine. "Actually, I have to go." She said standing up and taking her books

"Yeah, me too." Remus and Peter said following her

…

I walked into Transfiguration and took my seat next to James. The Professor gave me a satisfying look that I wasn't late. I almost was because I wanted to walk Dylan to class, but she made me go to my class so I wouldn't be late. So she kissed me and made her way down the hall.

"Hey so… things between you and Dylan are getting pretty serious." We both snickered, "Well, you know what I mean."

"Why are you asking? Is this a continuation of our talk about Dylan's sexuality?" he laughed

"No, I was just saying…"

"Hey James?"

"What?"

"Do you think… you would ever, I don't know… let Dylan marry me?" he slowly closed his book and cocked an eyebrow at me. I tried looking away, but I could still feel his eyes on me, "What?"

"Sirius Black, are you asking me for my sisters' hand in marriage?" I pointed a finger at him and squinted

"In the future." He laughed

"Really? You're going to marry my sister. When did you tell her you're in love with her?" I looked away and scratched the back of my head, he gasped. "You haven't told her you lover her and yet you're asking me if you can marry her?" he shouted. I shushed him and hit him with a book

"Shut up, people are going to hear you. And I want her to hear it from me. Not that Slytherin girl who's staring at us." James looked over his shoulder and snickered, "Look, I was just asking if you would be ok if one day I asked her to marry me."

"Hm… yes, I'd be ok. Clearly you're not going to hurt her, considering that a certain Slytherin girl is staring at you and yet you can't shut up about my sister."

"Well why would I want to, I love her." She laughed

"Now if only you could tell her that." He opened the book and started reading

"I will, one day. You'll see." I opened my book and started reading as well


	29. Dylan's Secret

I ran into my room and slammed down on my bed. I covered my head with one of my pillows. I screamed into the other one. I pulled the blanket up to my shoulders and slammed the pillow over my head. Jenna and Lily came in and sat down on my bed.

"Dyl, what's wrong?" Jenna said putting a hand on my shoulder

"You ran straight here from Healing." Lily said. They both sounded worried. And they were right to be. I did sort of run here like a madwoman and didn't tell the, where I was going

"I have a problem." I said turning over to see them

"Well… what is it?" Lily asked. I sat up

"I'm in love with Sirius." They shared a look and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. They both dug out their stash of candy.

"Dylan, what's the big deal? Just tell him you love him." I glared at her

"_It's not a big deal_?" I snapped, "Jenna, I'm talking about telling Sirius that I'm _in love with him_. Like he feels the same way!" I screamed. I flopped down on my bed and felt as if I was about to cry, "Look, he's too good for me. And I don't want to bring his attention to it, so I'll just… keep my mouth shut."

"No, Dyl, you have to tell him." Lily said with a hand on my shoulder, "If you love him you have to tell him."

"But… Lil… what if he doesn't feel the same way." We always used nicknames for each other when one of us was sad

"Ok so one;" Jenna said, "You have no reason to think that he doesn't, because he does. And two: you should tell him. He loves you."

"Jen… I don't know… maybe I'll wait a bit to tell him."

"DYLAN!" the both shouted, springing to their feet

"Why do you want to wait?" Lily shrieked

"If you keep saying that then you'll never say it!" Jenna screamed

"I just need the courage." I muttered, "Look, I'm going to go sneak into the kitchen and steal some food." They nodded

I made my way down through the castle. Few of the paintings greeted me and smiled. I ran into the kitchen, stole a bowl of pasta, and ran out before the House Elves could protest and make me a fresh meal. I also grabbed a fork. I slowly made my way to the stairs and sighed. I clearly wasn't able to walk up a flight of moving stairs with a bowl of food in my hands in this state.

I looked through the doors of the Great Hall. They were only open slightly, thankfully, so no one could see me. Reluctantly I stopped eating and shuffled up the stairs. I felt someone behind me kiss my neck and turn me around. My bowl was plucked out of my hands and set on the floor. Sirius slipped his hand to the back of my neck and kissed me. I grabbed his collar and pulled him into a more passionate kiss. I was thankful I didn't have to think about my moral dilemma. Instead I concentrated on how his lips tasted like cinnamon.

"Why aren't you coming to dinner?" he asked, taking my face kin his hands

"I'm just… really tired." He kissed my forehead and pushed my hair back

"You ok?" he asked with a worried look on his face. I stood on my toes and kissed him, laughing quietly. He shrugged and smiled, "You seem pretty ok."

"Pretty ok? I'm bloody great as long as I'm with you." I softly pressed my lips to his. He took my hand in his and started walking up to the common room.

When we got there we sat on the couch in front of the fire. He ran upstairs to go get the blanket. I rested my head on the small pillow and watched him come down the stairs. He threw it over me and slipped next to me under the blanket. I rested my head on his chest and felt my eyelids getting heavy. He stoked my hair, making my eyes get heavier. Lily and Jenna came down the stairs and let out a scream.

"Hey guys." Lily choked out, smiling

"Whatcha doing?" Jena said almost tripping on the last few steps.

"Nothing…" Sirius said suspiciously

"That's nice." She said turning her head and biting her knuckle

"We were just going to… um… go to dinner. See you later." Lily shoved Jenna out the door and slammed it behind them. I could hear them screaming and running down the halls, I rolled my eyes. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up so he could see my face

"What?" I laughed. He smiled and lightly kissed me

"You're just so beautiful." He pulled all my hair to one side, "Getting tired?"

"Little…" I mumbled. He kissed me again and brushed his fingers over my eyes

"So then go to sleep." He took his finger and started tracing some kind of design on my forehead

"What are you writing?" I asked, he shrugged

"Nothing, go to sleep, love." I closed my eyes and laughed to myself. Wow Dylan, you're never going to get the courage are you?


	30. Sirius realizes his mistake

James swaggered into the bedroom, with his stupid grin on his face, and slumped on the bed. He sighed and looked at me. I stood up and walked farther back, with my hands up.

"Sirius? He asked breathlessly

"What…" I asked

"I think I finally know how you feel." I cocked an eyebrow, "I think I'm in love." I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. Remus and Peter laughed

"Ooh, Sirius is in _love_." They sang mockingly. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed, "Alright James, why do you say you're in love with Miss Evans _this_ time?"

"Ok, so tonight we went on our first date, right?" we all nodded, "And we were walking around the castle and she says "I have an idea." So we go up to the Astronomy Tower, and-"I cut him off

"Hold on just a second!" I said, "I really don't want to hear about you two shagging." He threw a pillow at me

"We didn't shag, shut up. So we go up there and she turns to me and says "I'm sorry". I asked her what she meant and she says "For hating you for all these years. I never actually did, I just didn't want to fancy you, even though I always did". I seriously almost died when she said that." We laughed at the word play

"One date and you're in love with the girl." Remus said rolling his eyes

"Well I bet Sirius felt the same way on his first date with Dylan. I mean, yesterday he asked me for her bloody hand in marriage." Remus and Peter gaped at me with open mouths

"You're gunna propose?" they screamed I shushed them and hit them both

"Gee why don't you say it a little louder so Dylan can hear and say yes to one of you blokes?" I said sarcastically

"I'm sorry, but… when'd you tell her you love her?"

"I uh… I haven't told her yet. And what do you mean James?"

"What you're in love with her and how many dates have you been on with Dylan?" I looked at the ceiling and thought for awhile. I stood up and slammed my head against the wall, "What the bloody hell are you doing?" I turned to face him

"We've never been on a date before!" I screamed. They all got wide eyed and opened their moths. I sat on my bed, "I can't believe this, I'm planning on marrying her and we've never been on a bloody fucking date!"

"So just ask her out."

"Alright, I'll be back." I stood up and ran out the door. I went to the Girls' dormitory room and banged on the door until it opened and Lily stood in the doorway, "Hi Lily, James told me about your date. Is Dylan here?"

"Uh... yeah." She said blushing, "Dylan! Boyfriend!" she turned out of view. Dylan came to the door

"Hi love." She said brightly, pecking me on the cheek. I grabbed her shoulders and pressed my lips against hers, passionately. She, after a couple of minutes, pulled away and laughed, "Whoa, what's going on?"

"Kiss now, talk later." I said locked my lips on hers again. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her hips. The boys' room door opened and they walked out

"Oh yeah, you sure as hell did it." James laughed. They walked down the stairs laughing

"What are they talking about?" she said laughing. I dug my hands in my pockets and looked at the floor. She took my face in her hands and brushed the hair out of my face, "What's wrong?"

"Dylan, I got to ask you something." She got wide eyed and had a sad look on her face

"Are you… breaking up with me?" she asked, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears

"No, no I- why would you say that? No, no, no!" I kissed her rubbed my thumb on her cheek, "No, what I wanted to talk to you about was if you wanted to go out with me." She laughed a small laugh, "Why are you laughing?"

"We're already dating, why are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"No, I was asking if you wanted to go out on a date." She bit her lip and smiled, "With me."

"No shit, you. And yeah, what do you want to do?" I looked at the floor

"I didn't plan that far ahead…" she laughed

"How far ahead did you plan?"

"This far." She laughed and pulled me into another kiss. Lily and Jenna opened the door and made their way around us, running down the stairs. I opened my mouth to tell her I was in love with her, but she wouldn't let go of me, which was fine with me.


	31. The Date

I was sitting on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by books. I was doing some last minute studying for a Charms test I had the next day. I kept wanting to fall asleep, I was so comfortable in the warmth of the fire. I was wearing jeans, the sweater Sirius gave me, and a warm pair of boots. I yawned and hung my head. I felt a pair of arms go around me.

"Hurry up, we have to go." Sirius whispered in my ear

"What do you mean?" I laughed kissing him

"We're going on our date, and we need to go fast cause I stole James' Invisibility Cloak."

He pulled me off the ground and we ran out the door. He slipped the cloak over the both of us. We had to huddle together to that it would actually cover both us of. He pulled out the Marauders Map and we made our way through the castle. We went under the staircase in the Astronomy Tower. He pulled open a small door and crawled trough. I stood with my mouth agape

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I quietly hissed, he pulled the cloak off his head

"Just come on! This is how we're getting there." He grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I shut the door and let him drag me

"Where are we going?" I asked, he draped the cloak over me and pulled me closer to him

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." He kissed my cheek and continued to drag me

Few minutes later we got to a small door. He whispered to me to be very quiet. The door opened and the smell of food flooded through. Light poured into the small tunnel. We slipped through and into the kitchen that appeared into view. We carefully made our way through the kitchen, making sure not to bump into anyone or anything. We entered the Three Broomsticks bar. Together, we sat in a booth and slipped the cloak off. The room was only filled with about ten people. They were all middle aged men sitting at the bar, drunk as hell. Sirius put an arm around me, kissing me. The waitress came over and Sirius ordered us two Firewhiskies.

"Sirius, can I ask you something?" I asked

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why'd you decide to do this?"

"Do what?" I laughed and pushed my hair behind me ears

"Take me out someplace. And, you know, be all romantic." He kissed me on the cheek. I felt myself blush, I looked at him and his own cheeks had a slight tint, "It's sweet, you stealing my brothers cloak and sneaking out of the castle." I shrugged, "It's… cute."

"Yeah… I figured that you're my girlfriend and, well…" his cheeks got redder, "You're the most important thing to me. I thought I should do something nice for you." I watched him squirm and get all embarrassed. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. He pulled away and put his hands on my shoulders

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"It's just… you're so sweet. And then you got all squirmy and it's just… it's just so adorable." The waitress came and gave us our drinks

"So you like it when I got all romantic, eh?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. I nodded, feeling myself blush, "Well," he stretched an arm around me, "I got a lot of romance in me. More than you think."

"Oh really?" he kissed me

"Yes." I laughed and took a sip of my drink

"So where are we going after this?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." He leaned in and kissed me

…

"I'm baaack!" I sang walking into my room; I sat down on my bed and took my boots off. Jenna and Lily stared at me with raised eyebrows, "So how was your day?"

"No, tell us what happened." Lily said. They came over and sat on my bed. I laughed and slipped off my sweater

"Ok, so Sirius took me out on a date tonight. He stole my brothers' Invisibility Cloak and snuck out of the castle. We went to the Three Broomsticks. Then we went to the place where he asked me out. It was… amazing." I sighed. The "aw"ed

"And did you tell him you're in love with him?" Jenna asked

"Yeah, about that… no." they rolled there eyes and groaned, "I'm sorry! I just didn't want to ruin the nice moment we were having by saying it."

"Why would it be ruined? You're telling him you love him!" Lily shrieked, I glared at here, "Look," she said quieter, "If anything it would've made the date better!"

"Lily's right, Dylan, listen to your smart friend." We laughed, "Oh, Lil, this is for you." Jenna tossed Lily an envelope. Lily's face got grim, "What is it?"

"It's from my family." She opened the envelope and scanned it. She sat down and covered her mouth

"Lil?" I asked walking over to her

"My sisters' getting married." She said looking at us, "I'm not invited." We all hugged her, reading over the letter. She was marrying some guy names Vernon Dursley in August.

"Oh, Lil, I'm so sorry." I said rubbing her shoulder

"Thanks, but you know… I guess I didn't want to go to the wedding anyway. It's not like Petunia would let me have fun." She sighed, "She's only talked to me a few number of times since I got my letter. And if she did, it was to insult me."

"Come on, Lil, let's go sneak into the kitchen and eat some food." Jenna said, Lily sniffled and nodded

"Yeah. Thanks, Jen, I'd like that." We all stood up and made our way to the kitchen. Sirius, James, Remus, and peter came out of their room as we walked by. I shot them a look and they went back in

"Hey, maybe we'll be lucky and the House Elves will force us to let them make us a cake." Jenna said hopefully. We all laughed and snuck out the Fat Lady portrait


	32. Candy, DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING!

**A/N: We all know I'm a horrid person for not updating since 10/28/2012, but to make matters worse, this chapter sux :( you an all proceed to send me dead babies in the post.**

Dylan ran down the stairs and saw all of us in the common room. Jenna tossed her a piece of candy. She caught it and was about to look at the label but Jenna screamed and pointed her wand.

"No, no, bad Dylan!" she tisked. Dylan came over and sat next to me, "Don't look at the wrapper, just eat it." Dylan looked at me

"She's not trying to kill you. She just wants you to try it." she slowly unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth. We all watched her, Jenna and Lily trying to stifle their laughs.

"Finish it?" Jenna asked, Dylan nodded

"You sure?" Lily asked

"Uhuh."

"Let's see." Dylan stuck her bright blue tongue out. Everyone burst into laughter. Jenna and Lily were on the floor, holding their stomachs. Dylan looked down at her tongue, and laughed at herself

"What the bloody hell did you give me?" she laughed

"Just a… candy that… turns your tongue a… different color." Jenna choked out. I took Dylan's face in my hands and kissed her

"Raspberry flavor?" she laughed and kissed me, "Nice." For a while that's all what we did, at one point Dylan got a candy that made her hair turn bright purple

"What is it with you guys and color today?" she laughed. She took some of her hair and looked at it. She shrugged, "I like it, give me the lot of those." Lily and Jenna pushed all off the candy that changed hair color.

"Sirius, close your eyes." Lily said going through a bag

"Lily, I have a girlfriend." She rolled her eyes

"Just shut up and do it." I shut my eyes and everyone whispered around me. Everyone laughed and what sounded like someone getting hit. Dylan hissed _No, no, pick a different one_.

"Open your mouth." Dylan whispered. I did as I was told and felt something drop into my mouth; I opened my eyes and waited for it to dissolve. Dylan laughed, "You chew it, sweetheart."

"What does it do?" I asked chewing it

"Hold on a second." She said. She turned my head to face her better. She stared at me and smiled, "Ok, some." She turned my head to face everyone else

"Alright, what does it do?" Dylan laughed and kissed me on the cheek

"It changed eye color, love."

"What eye color do I have now?"

"Aqua." She kissed me again. She picked up a Chocolate Frog and opened it carefully. She snatched it before it could get away. She snapped the hand off.

"That's animal cruelty!" Lily gasped

"It's made of chocolate, Lil." She looked at the card and frowned, "I got Salazar Slytherin." She groaned, "That's my fifth of him!" she threw the card behind her. She bit the frog

"Lil, open!" Lily opened her mouth and Dylan threw a candy in her mouth. It landed perfectly on Lily's tongue. Lily made a face and spit the candy into an empty bag, "Ooh, what'd you get?"

"Swamp." She said glaring at Dylan, "I didn't even know they existed!"

"Me either, I thought it was green apple!" Dylan's hair color started to fade. She rested her head on my shoulder. I slipped an arm around her shoulders, "Here, let me make it up to you. Pick out any candy you want for me." Lily smirked

"Ok." She said smugly. She tossed Dylan and bright red lollipop. Dylan winced and slowly put it in her mouth

"I hate you, this is so much worse." Dylan muttered glaring at her

"What is it?" I asked

"A blood flavored lollipop." She muttered. I pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and put it in mine. Immediately I spit it out

"Oh Merlin, that's vile." I tossed it in the fire. It blazed, making everyone scream and back up

"Let's not do that again." James said

"Agreed." We all said at the same time

"So guys," Jenna said sitting back down next to Remus on the floor, "I heard the two of you went on a date." Jenna cocked an eyebrow at us. Dylan rolled her eyes

"Jenna, I already told you!" she said blushing

"Well I want to know all the saucy details." She said. Everyone laughed except for Dylan and, for the most part, me. Dylan threw a pillow at Jenna which landed very closely to the fireplace again, "But seriously," we all laughed, "I heard you guys went to a lake. Sirius, isn't that where you asked her out?"

"Uh, yeah." I said

"Well I suppose we can practically draw the lake Dylan's told us the story so much." Lily laughed. Everyone looked at Dylan who was bushing and glaring at Lily

"Why do you hate me, Lily?" she said, "Why are you trying to kill me with embarrassment?"

Twenty minutes later everyone started to go upstairs one by one. I went to help Dylan up but she took a deep breath and turned her head closer to me. Her eyes were shut. She looked like a sleeping little girl. I kissed her forehead and put my arms around her. I decided to just stay in the common room and let her sleep.


End file.
